Intense Therapy
by Mettlei
Summary: Kai's past is at fault that he found himself in shrinks office and just by looking at the extraordinary redhead he was pretty sure that his shrink was more of a nutcase than himself. Yaoi. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: __AU. OOC. Yaoi. Some angst and a drop of dark themes, nothing too bad I don't write depressing stuff… _

_AN: don't get scared because of how the story begins, I assure you I don't write depressing stuff just make sure you get over the first thousand words or so and who knows it might get even funny if you have the sense._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

_Pairings: Kai _ Tala..._

_..._

_Intense therapy..._

_..._

_Madness is like gravity…all it takes is a little push._

_And sometimes all you need to escape it is a little tug backwards._

_Kai Hiwatari wasn't one to complain or whine. He was one to take all the hits life offered him with clenched jaw and gritted teeth._

_He knew his life was hard from the very beginning and he knew most other people would have sunk in the arms of insanity long ago…but he wasn't like that, he was stronger. He could take it… he could bare his teeth and growl at his misfortunes. Bare his teeth and taunt his bitch of a life to bring it fucking on!_

_Yes he could take it._

_At the age of five his parents died... both of them, at the same time... how? Well he wasn't informed. He was sent to live with his grandfather who was a complete sadist and as it appeared when he got to the man's residence, the same sadist was owning an orphanage at least that's what it was called on the lawful papers, so kai was thrown into a room with four other boys approximately his age…_

_Hell begun. And no, he didn't know how else to describe it, it was hell._

_But he could take it._

_He could take the twelve hour 'training' every goddamned day, he could take the brutal beating he received along with everyone else, he could take the jibes and torture offered by none other than the same trice accursed grandfather… _

_Yes, kai whished for death, but he could take it, it was all that mattered._

_You wouldn't understand…_

_Think on it…_

_He had no reason to live… he was all alone and at the age of seven he finally started to realize this. he had no reason to live, the hell he didn't even know for __**what**__ they endured torture to strengthen their bodies… he had no clue._

_It was only later when he realized his grandfather was some sort of scientist and as it appeared to kai the man was experimenting on the boys living in the asylum._

_At the age of ten he realized that even though he had no reason to live he didn't want to die from some sort of twisted experiment, he didn't know from where he got his pride but he refused to be a pawn. He simply refused._

_But there was nothing he could do._

_But he could take it._

_The old man made a mistake, he thought kai was his most prized specimen… the man treated kai differently, let him out and sometimes even as much as spoiled him with dinner, kai didn't appreciate it but he did scheme in his mind. The fact that he was allowed time to time leave the large castle or more like prison building, that he could use to his advantage. And so he did._

_He escaped…to where? Didn't matter… the streets were cold since it was winter but he couldn't give a damn, he was outside and he was free._

_It took three days for them to find him and bring him back, he was thrown into an empty cell and locked in, the cell was murky and wet, it was a dungeon._

_He could still take it._

_He could still take it after two years he had spent in that cell where his body was used for experimental drugs… he wasn't complaining… but he sure was desperate... to die._

_He didn't believe in god… he didn't even know to __**whom**__ he was praying but the important thing was that whoever was up there or down there listened and granted his wish._

_His grandfather died of a heart attack._

_He was thirteen when he was put in a real orphanage and told that when he would be eighteen he would inherit everything his grandfather owned which was…a lot._

_So basically he was a rich orphan. It was irony. He decided to not refuse the money… he decided to take it when the time comes and maybe try to make someone's life better with it as if to… repay for his grandfathers sins. Maybe he would open an orphanage where the children would really be treated well._

_The place where he was now wasn't all that bad, and for the first time in his life he made friends. At the age of thirteen he finally learned how to communicate with other people, he learned that people sometimes smiled and even laughed, it was okay that he himself didn't know how to do it._

_He learned that the world wasn't all that bad when you weren't trapped in a dark place and beaten on regular basis._

_Now when he was twenty and obnoxiously rich he spent his days calmly, he did own few well maintained orphanages and he was proud of it, he often visited the kids, bringing them sweets and whatnot, the little faces smiling at him always managed to make him form one of his own little smiles, yes, he had learned how even if the smile didn't reach his eyes. The staff loved him too simply because he paid them well and he intended for it to stay like that, he wanted the best for those kids. He didn't mind to give them everything he could simply because kids were…pure._

_He didn't fund hospitals or care homes for elderly people or even mental houses because people in there were sinners, murderers, rapists and so on and so on… children were pure… children were safe._

_Basically he had it all now. He had money to live as he wished, he had few people he might call friends, he had a reason to live now._

_And he __**couldn't**__ take it._

_The dark feeling, the lurking dungeon and the murky place never left, it was imprinted in his brain and he wanted to die._

_He knew… he fucking realized something was terribly wrong with him to feel like this when it was all over…but that's the way it was…_

_He was going insane… or maybe he was born insane… raised insanely in an insane world for insane reasons._

_He was never truly alone after all, was he? The insanity was always by his side. The realization made him laugh for the first time in his life so it would seem, a dry and humorless laugh._

_..._

Tyson his friend for now nearly five years were somewhat the closest person to him, he met the obnoxious guy in the orphanage therefore Tyson more or less knew his life story, the short and awfully loud guy really had the personality opposite to Kai's but still Kai appreciated the loud company time to time even though he would never admit it.

Max and Rei was buddies as well, well they were more like Tyson's buddies but still they partied together if the reason was good enough.

It was a hot summer's day and Kai was sitting in a coffee in the quiet part of the city, Tyson was sitting across from him with max and Rei to the sides. Actually Kai suspected that Tyson either is together with Rei or the dumb shit doesn't realize the Chinese has a crush and doesn't realize that he himself has a crush on the Chinese, he wouldn't be surprised, Tyson was simply dumb.

He didn't join in their conversation about the world war two and who started it, he didn't care. He was sipping his black bitter coffee with just as bitter face, pretty much as usual. He didn't know why Tyson dragged him here but he wasn't grateful in the least he much rather go to one of his orphanages and see how the snotty kids are doing.

"Kai, you with us?" the Chinese asked blinking the cat-like eyes at him owlishly, Kai looked around as if he had just woken up.

"Rei asked would you like to go somewhere this evening, its Friday and we gonna check out the new club…" Tyson explained.

He just shook his head 'no' when they started to huff and puff that he's a party spoiler he stood up throwing few bills on the table.

"See you some other time…" he said turning his back and walking for the car park where his car was waiting for him.

He was starting the engine when there was a tap on his window.

None other than the goof Tyson, he rolled down the window scowling only slightly.

"Yea listen, Kai… I know you probably gonna maim me for this but… I know this guy… he's really good you know and I just thought… you know... you seem really down lately… I mean... more than usually… I can tell, don't deny it…"

"What the hell are you talking about? What guy and good at what?" he interrupted his stupid friends blabbing coldly not denying that he was down more than usual, because he was… he was insane.

Nonetheless he didn't like the way his so called friend was fidgeting and not meeting his eyes.

"A…therapist…"

He started to roll up the window by pressing a button but his friend caught the glass with a tanned hand not letting it roll up.

"Kai... just go to him, why can't you admit that you need some kind of… help… just go and see what you think, you don't have to…"

"Shut up Tyson…" he didn't shout he said it calmly but his friend did shut up and even if he was looking straight ahead and not at Tyson he could see the midget close the deep blue eyes and sigh.

"He's great at what he's doing Kai… a bit extraordinary and maybe…umm maybe you'll get the feeling that **he's** the one needing a therapy but really kai… please go…" with that said his friend slipped a card through the half closed window, it landed on his lap.

Tyson left, he looked down at the card, there was an address on it and the name 'Tala Ivanov'… so his friends thought he's a nutcase in need of a mental help…

Well, he wasn't about to go and see the guy… would not… because he was… he was Kai Hiwatari damn it.

...

In the end he found himself standing by a large grey building. Yeah, it was the same address mentioned on the damn slip of paper. He wasn't here for mental help... he was here because… well, because he needed fresh air and he was just driving around and…

Well… might as well go inside and see how it looks on the inside…

The receptionist was oddly a guy with a name tag saying 'Bryan' if anything the guy looked more like a body builder than a therapist's assistant but…whatever.

"Name?" Bryan asked with the lilac eyes sliding up and down his body, it left him oddly disturbed, he felt like scratching himself or something.

"I don't have an appointment…" oh god, he was ready to slap himself when he all but _mumbled_ the words out, maybe it had to do something with the fact that the guy on the other side of the table was head taller than him and probably could literally throw him out of the window…easily.

"Name?"

Maybe it was the only word the guy knew, he sure didn't look very smart.

"Kai Hiwatari…" he said this time with more strength and then watched the body builder pick up a phone and press a button… why the hell was he here again…?

"Hey Tala… here's Kai Hiwatari wanting to see you… yeah… how the fuck can I know if he needs therapy…he _looks_ normal…no….no…fuck off, I don't know…. Yeah…okay!"

It was like… c'mon he was standing right there! You know… _hearing_ it? But whatever, he didn't care it seemed that the so called therapist was a nut case, he just knew it… only a nutcase would hire some rowdy body builder as an assistant and then let him cuss while doing his duty…

"You can go in the door that is half open that's the real one, he's on his break but he said he didn't mind to see you…"

Kai hearing that nodded, well he wanted to but instead his head just jerked lamely then the lilac eyes narrowed at him as if trying to figure was it some lunatics sign…sheesh… this was fun.

He knocked on the heavy oak door somewhat hesitantly, he still didn't know why he was here.

"Come in and shut the damn door the draft is ghastly scattering the papers everywhere."

He did as told and then paused and not because he was unsure what to say and how to explain why he was here…. He was floored by the sight.

he was greeted by a shock of red hair… he didn't even notice the offices decorations or the couches or whatever all he noticed was the…well what had to be the therapist… the guy… and seriously the _guy_ because that creature couldn't be older than himself, a really delicate creature comparing to him with bright blue eyes and they were now staring at him…really staring as if the _creature_ would see a human being for the first time or maybe it was an illusion because of the…crystal blue-soul-piercing eyes….

And then there was the fact that this Tala fucking Ivanov was…well smoking there sitting with the shoes on the table and sipping whiskey and fuck, so maybe it was like around seven in the evening but still… and…and was that seriously rock-music coming from the therapists pc?

Yeah…floored. Kai didn't move he was just standing there trying to gather his scattered brain. He couldn't deny the fact that Tala Ivanov looked hot… very hot and for reasons unknown Kai had a liking for guys rather than girls but seriously…all he could think of was that he was more suited to sit in that chair and Tala was more suited to knock on his door as a nutcase.

"You're Tyson's friend right… that shrimp called me earlier and told me you might come…"

Tala just called Tyson a shrimp…

"He also told me some stuff about you even though I told him not to, I swear that guy has a verbal diarrhea… but however it is… I'm Tala Ivanov, you can call me Tala since I'll be racking in your brain…"

Kai didn't answer he was just brain dead… he didn't even know anymore was it because of Tala's looks or because of the behavior… he forced his legs to move when Tala stood up and reached out a thin hand for him to shake, he took it hesitantly in case the lunatic was about to do something…lunatic. Thankfully Tala just shook his hand squeezing it as if Kai would have a label on his forehead saying 'masochist'…

"The shrimp said you're not very social but he failed to mention you're a mute…"

Ha, ha. Very funny. Kai didn't laugh he was just overcoming his shock. Clearing his throat he opened his mouth to say something when Tala mentioned for him to sit down and then the redhead sat down as well pushing aside the whiskey and discarding the cigarette bud in an ashtray grabbing a pen as if to write down anything that might come out of his mouth.

"I'm not sure…I want to be here…" oh that was so smooth from him…since when was he a moron?

Tala beamed at him…that's right…the nutcase _beamed_ at him.

"Mhm that's okay Kai…most people don't want to…and most people _need_ to… do you think you need to be here?"

The redhead had a nice voice, he'll give him that… he kind of realized that the redhead most probably will analyze every word he'll say but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I don't know…I might be…slightly insane but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it." He just admitted being insane, didn't he? Smooth! He could see the bright blue eyes literally sparkle up the redhead sat straighter in the chair and leaned forward slightly as if to get closer the red locks falling silkily around the pale face.

Kai seriously thought that the person right across him was a psycho…

"Well you don't have to talk about your insanity you know even though I am interested what makes you think you're insane…. You know the funny thing is that no insane person would ever admit or be able to come to a sanely made conclusion of being insane…"

Kai blinked… then blinked again. "There… you cured me… I'm not insane…"

The redhead smiled, no wait no… grinned showing off a perfect set of white teeth. "Oh don't be all sarcastic…all I'm saying is that it won't hurt you to come and talk to me every week or so… besides, your friend Shrimp promised to rip off my balls if I don't treat you nicely and since I'm fond of my jewels I'm gonna take you as my patient…"

He had a mad urge to laugh, seriously his lips were twitching he could feel it but he held it inside. Surely the lunatic would think he's nuts if he burst out laughing like a maniac. It wasn't even about what Tala said it was the fact that this person… this… laid back and….delicate and...and all unofficial redhead was supposed to **cure him**? It was laughable.

"Whatever…it's not like I'm awfully busy or anything might as well waste my time here instead of my place…" which was true… his voice was bored as he said it but Tala was grinning and the blue eyes were sparkling. Kai felt like under x-ray.

"So… you want to tell me something about yourself?"

"Don't think so…"

Tala was just staring at him as if he wouldn't have said the last phrase… it made him itchy again and his hand jerked wanting to scratch his shoulder.

"What do you want to hear about?" he gave in and he realized it and it was confirmed by the huge grin the redhead gave him.

"Anything really… your hobby…your likings...your dislikes… your motto…whatever you like to tell me I'm listening…intently…"

Oh he could tell Tala was listening intently alright…those blue eyes seemed to be bulging out in interest and he seemed to get nervous for real now the whole arm was itching.

"My hobby? Well I suppose…visiting the orphanage counts… my motto? I really…don't have one…I really…don't like talking…" now he was not only nervous but feeling lame as well.

"Mhm… I see… why do you visit the orphanage?"

"Because I own it… I make sure the children are taken care of…"

"So... you like children?"

"I don't mind them…"

There Tala sat back in his chair more comfortably at the same time letting him relax somewhat which was hard to do before when the redhead seemed about to jump over the table.

"Hm Kai, I'm not gonna deny that Tyson-bless his tiny brain-informed me of some aspects of your life and your past… well at least the parts he knew…or thought he knew…however if you don't mind me asking, do you look back?"

What kind of question was that…. Did he look back?

"You mean... my so called childhood and whatnot? Why the hell should I look back…? I don't have to… it comes and hunts me."

For the first time Tala took the bright eyes off of him to scribble something on the paper file in front, he couldn't see what of course…

"How?"

"How, what?"

"How it comes to hunt you?"

"Nightmares… I see them every night since…well since I started living on my own."

Tala was nodding looking at him normally for a change with no real emotion on the…pretty face.

"What is happening in your nightmares…are they like memories?"

"No… not memories…they're mixing everything up… present time…past…new people I meet... the hell tonight I might have one with you in it…"

Tala wasn't laughing. Which was good. It wasn't a joke after all.

"What is happening in your nightmares Kai?"

He sighed giving into the conversation, maybe it was a good idea to tell someone and Tala was surely used to hearing crap like that so it wouldn't hurt the redhead…

"People get tortured… I don't get why it's never me but always someone else…I'm watching… just watching you know… sometimes I'm the one doing the torturing, those are the worst…sometimes the torturer has a face, mostly not but whenever he has a face it's the face of my grandfather…"

Surprisingly it was easy to spill it out and surprisingly Tala was not looking at him anymore, the redhead was looking to the side as if in deep thought, he wondered should he blab on, or should he wait for some kind of smart-ass comment.

"When you're watching... what do you feel?"

Kai smirked. "Knew you gonna ask that… nothing. I feel nothing, I don't want to help because I know I can't…it changes when they start to scream and the blood flows… then I want to wake up only I don't… and they never die… I want them to die, but they don't… it's fucked up."

"Why do you want them to die, to ease their suffering so to speak?"

"No… to ease _mine_… I hate screaming… I just want them to shut the fuck up and be quiet… at least I was quiet…"

"Say Kai… are the persons in your nightmares tortured the same way you were…?"

"What exactly you want to know?"

"How you've been tortured… you can't expect me to take a guess…"

"I thought Tyson told you…"

"What he told me doesn't really count…"

"Well…might as well tell you everything, doesn't look like you're about to back down or break down…"

"Indeed…I only look fragile..."

So he did… he told the nutcase _everything_…starting from the day he was told his parents died and ending with the scene where Tyson gave him the paper with Tala's coordinates. And this time he didn't spare the details, not the bloody ones and not the gruesome ones and not even those that made Tyson go green in the face and gag.

Tala didn't gag though, Tala was watching him, nodding sometimes, scribbling down on the paper sometimes but mostly the redhead was simply sitting there and looking at him with those….extraordinary eyes.

When he was finished he was sure at least an hour had passed but he didn't see Tala peaking nervously at the time so he thought it's okay.

"What happened to the other kids after the….man died?"

"Like me they were sent for orphanages…."

"And how many were there?"

"You think I know? The building was fucking huge… some died…some didn't…who knows how many…"

He just knew it…Tala _was_ disturbed even though there were no signs on the pale face…

Oddly enough, or not so oddly...he felt better after he had told his story to Tala… he gave the therapist a smirk when Tala finally looked at the wrist watch.

"So what do you say doc… am I or am I not insane?"

Reddish eyebrows rose slightly at the 'doc'. "I'd say that I would send you straight for the mental house if you _wouldn't_ be having nightmares... if you know what I mean…"

He guessed he knew… it did kind of make sense.

"Well Kai, how about we make an appointment for Monday, say six in the evening? I'd love to chat some more but it's almost half past eight and I have an early appointment tomorrow with a guy that is dead sure that eating floor paint is sexy…"

Kai's face went dumb and then he smirked just as dumbly. "Monday is after two days…"

Tala nodded smiling a smile that made Kai want to run…far away.

"You said once a weak will be sufficient… Monday is in two days…"

"Yes!" the redhead affirmed standing up suddenly and grabbing the white jacket from the chair throwing it on the delicate shoulders.

"And you said that you might as well waste your time here than at your place…so, no whining and listen to your doc…"

Saying nothing he stood up and went for the door, he definitely wouldn't go like 'alright doc' or anything of the sort…never! He could only slap himself mentally for starting the 'doc'.

They were both at the door when Kai stopped grumbling Tala opened the door and waited till he got out and then got out himself while the redhead was locking the office Kai looked the guy all over… really…shorter than him but only slightly and so damn... thin, but not in an unhealthy way... more like in a delicate way... in a way that makes you want to hug and...and...touch.

"How do you know Tyson?" he asked as they passed the waiting area, here Tala stopped by the counter and leaned over it nearly bumping the straight nose on Bryans, Kai tried not to watch the round little backside clad in white tight pants... he really tried.

Tala's hand motioned for him to wait, so he waited while Tala was apparently looking for something in Bryan's drawer while the body builder was grumbling looking ready to murder his boss.

Kai sweat-dropped when Tala's hand extracted a what looked like a dirty magazine and waved it in front of Bryans face the blue eyes going wild and dangerous.

"What have I told you about reading this stuff here? I have mentally unstable psychopaths coming here, some ready to rape anything with a pulse and you're flashing pictures of pussies in their faces?"

Kai was watching Bryan huff, however he looking at the magazine snickered…those were no pussies. And more...he suddenly realized why the body builder was Tala's assistant... Bryan was something like a body guard he was sure.

"I'm not flashing anything here Tal, besides they're cocks…"

"What?"

"Cocks…dicks… you know mans reprod—"

"Shut up!" the redhead shrieked, that's right _shrieked_ scrunching the magazine up in a fist and tossing it on the table looking at the pages only then, Kai was covering his face with his palm as best as he could in case Tala would look at him, he was laughing his ass off on the inside and it was getting on the outside, his shoulders shaking while Bryan looked like he was thinking what to have for dinner while his boss was scrunching up the delicate nose looking at Bryan as if plotting how to kill him and get away with it.

"I know what a dick is you moron… I don't want you to read or…whatever you do with them _here_... you understand? _Not here_! Go home and fucking wank off, but not here!"

"Sure sure, geez Tal your knickers in a twist? It's not like I'm offering your patients to read them while they're waiting for your brainwash…"

For that Bryan received a smack on the head... Tala spun around on a heel while Bryan was massaging the hurt, Kai could tell that those two were friends… Bryan looked unfazed and Tala looked just lightly annoyed coming to where he was waiting and proceeding out of the building.

"Right… you were asking? Oh Tyson… umm he was my patient…" the redhead said as if the previous events had never taken place.

Kai gapped for a moment extracting his car keys from his pocket and stopping, Tala stopped too standing a step away from him and looking at him, the blue eyes looked sparkling once more.

"Tyson… your patient…what for?"

A small chuckle from the psycho doc. "Now what kind of therapist would I be giving my patients secrets out like that…"

Kai nodded agreeing it wasn't like he was entirely interested anyway.

"What's your specialty anyway… like... you know, what kind of patients."

Tala didn't even blink just kept looking him right in the eyes, the guy seriously had an _aura _of insanity.

"I favor the ones only slightly crazy but like I said I got one who's eating floor paint... naked... umm, anyway I should really go, traffic's a bitch at this time... I'll see you Monday Kai?"

"Yeah..." he murmured and then watched Tala walk for a silver colored car... shaking himself he went for his own car... what an odd guy.

...

_AN: Okay, tell me what you think and should I even continue this...if there really are people reading this then I could update very soon...if not, thanks for reading._

_Mettlei._


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC. Some dark and adult themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Kai_ Tala...

AN: I kind of knew this story will lack the audience...oh well... thank you Sunny for the review I hope you enjoy the chapter.

...

At Monday five minutes to six he walked into the waiting room nodding his head in greeting to Bryan as he made his way for the body builder.

"Hey Hiwatari..." Bryan greeted stuffing a magazine under the counter it made Kai smirk as he spotted a sight of a naked man with a huge erection on the cover.

"Hey Bryan... can I go in...?" he asked deciding not to comment on what he saw it wasn't like he was friends with the bulky guy.

"You can...but he's not there... his majesty a.k.a. arrogant bitch had somewhere to go but he was half screaming at me to keep you here in case he's a bit late... he sometimes has these mad patients you know calling him and telling him that their sick and tired of life and then he has to run and see them and try to talk them out of a suicide..."

Kai just nodded dumbly. Bryan just called Tala an arrogant bitch... he was sure he heard it right... it made his lips twitch and oddly enough it made him want to get to know Tala closer...which was insane...oh., at least he had a reason to be here... insanity.

"Does he gets a lot of really crazy ones?" okay he was interested was it a crime, a crime was how Bryans lilac eyes sparkled hearing that he's interested.

"He doesn't... I'd say he takes odd ones... not crazy ones... you know his specialty is to cure some odd fetishes or stuff and I don't mean just sex stuff... there's loads of fetishes that are dangerous to society or for the patients... he seems to have a knack for those...I wouldn't know I'm not a shrink..."

"Fetishes?"

"Yeah...totally... one guy had a fetish for licking car tires...seriously and I'm not giving away secrets here, you could see the guy on the streets licking cars left and right...running after them..."

Kai was supporting himself on the counter his eyes glazing over with amusement tears.

"God...and Tala cured him?"

"Yep... don't ask how... he never reveals anything about his patients... oh and so...what's your odd fetish?"

Kai's chuckling stopped here, he wondered why Tala agreed to take him as a patient if he was nowhere near Tala's specialty... must be because of Tyson...

"Don't have any...well at least not odd ones... just the regular ones, that's not why I'm here anyway..." he admitted hoping Bryan wont press on it.

Bryan didn't press it, to Kai's great liking he realized that the body builder was actually a nice guy.

"Did you know that being gay is considered as fetish... like seriously people tend to think it's like...passing fancy...they think gays are old man having wives and secretly satisfying their fetish by screwing young boys..."

Kai chewed his lower lip for a while quite thankful that Bryan wasn't looking at him. "I'm sure there are plenty old men doing just that..."

"No... what I mean is... you can have a fetish for young boys but doesn't that make you gay? Because it's not just about the asses is it...woman have them too..."

"Umm... I really don't see where you're getting at...I think if your gay you're just gay... and I think only a gay or at least a bi will have a fetish for young guys or whatever...the other things just said by homophobes to scare kids!"

Bryan cracked up laughing nodding eagerly agreeing with him apparently. Yeah, Kai could see himself sitting in a pub with this guy, having beer, maybe he could even crack jokes about homophobes you know him being a sure gay as well. At least he was sure Bryan was gay judging by those magazines with naked aroused men. He however was closeted... like totally in the closet with a huge ass chains around it and a lock on the door because ...well, he was the owner of orphanages and the press would surely make a sick pedophile out of him, which he was not! The thought made him retch.

"If you don't have an odd fetish how comes Tala took interest in you?"

"Umm I don't know..."

"Bryan... Kai..." came the rather...smug voice from the main door causing both him and Bryan to turn and look at the aforementioned shrink. Tala looked pretty much the same as last time Kai saw him, but this time there were no white pants... there were white tight _jeans_ and a little sky blue button up shirt... Kai absentmindedly wondered how Bryan being gay could keep away from molesting the fragile looking psycho doc. Tala's red-crimson hair were silky looking and framing the pale face perfectly, The blue eyes sparkling vividly looking at them both.

"Kai sorry I made you wait..."

Kai shrugged looking at the clock at the wall. "It's only been ten minutes...Bryan was entertaining me with some chatting..."

"Is that so..." Tala inquired with reddish eyebrows neatly raised. "I thought you didn't enjoy talking much..."

Kai smirked. "Depends..."

"On...?" Tala asked and Kai had to sniff for air because the shrink was close now and was that really the scent of...pineapples? What the hell?

"The subject..."

"And what were you two talking about?" the blue eyes suddenly snapped to Bryan who was looking under the table once more reading a what seemed to be some sort of book. "Bryan I so hope you weren't telling some untrue stories about me again, you know it ruins my reputation!"

Bryan shrugged not gracing the redhead with an answer, Kai could see Tala's cheeks warm up in frustration, he was suddenly grabbed by his arm he supposed Tala intended to pull him away and lead him into the office...

however...

Years and years of dark places in Kai's mind... he wasn't ready for the sudden touch and he realized Tala didn't mean anything bad by it...but his body just reacted violently he growled yanking his arm free, his body starting to shake and his lungs hyperventilate... fuck!

Tala let go of him immediately, Kai hunched over the counter and placed his face on his arms trying to get his stupid shit together... yeah, there was a reason he didn't like touching much... he couldn't get past the torture inflicted.

"Kai... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to grab you like that...Kai?"

"I'm fine... just breathing... it'll go away..." he murmured into his arms wondering did Bryan now thought he's a complete moron _and_ lunatic... wondering did Tala already connected al the dots and knew why exactly he reacted the way he did.

"Fuck..." he cursed heatedly when his brain refused to let go the memories of the damn pain and blood flowing over his body... the flashes were so intense he was getting dizzy... "Shit...don't you dare to put me in a mental house after this..." he groaned out feeling his knees shaking, great now he was showing weakness in front of a hot delicate guy.

"I won't Kai... relax... umm can you walk? There are couches in my office, you should... probably sit down..."

He liked the soothing tone in Tala's voice but despite that all he could see behind his squinted eyelids were blood... his own... he heard Bryan shuffle and he heard his own breaths getting worse.

"Hey buddy..." Bryan suddenly said from his other side, he didn't lift up his head and look at the guy in case the memories will try and take over his reality. "Don't freak out, I'm gonna carry you okay...?"

"No..."

"Yes... no one will see don't worry and Tal's office is right here...so shut up and grab on."

"No..."

"Shut up!" with that said he was lifted like a fucking bride on two overly muscular arms and carried. Kai was pressing his fists into his eyes the fact that Bryan touched him and carried him didn't matter because the guy warned him but this just...

"Love to make guys feel like fucking women?" he half jokingly asked surprised when the memories retreated and he could think a bit clearly now. He heard Bryan chuckle lowly.

"Sorry Kai... you're not my type..."

"And you're not mine..." he said wondering was Tala around, he thought he heard the light steps the redhead took but he wasn't sure.

"So there's no tension between us..." Bryan chuckled out and then Kai was put unto a couch, he sighed daring to open his eyes. Bryan was looking at him with a slightly concerned expression and Tala was standing right beside them chewing on the lower lip and... Was that a faint blush on the usually pale cheeks? Interesting.

A delicate nimble finger was pointed at him. "You make yourself comfortable in that couch and you Bryan, make me coffee..."

Bryan huffed. "Make your own coffee!"

"I'm paying you!"

"And I'm saving your ass every other day...were square now make your own stupid coffee I'll stay and make sure Kai's all right if that's what you're worried about."

"I want you to go and make me coffee you oaf!" Tala screeched and Kai was now chuckling his memories forgotten for the time being... it was like... those two were... relaxing him... they didn't treat him like a patient... he almost felt like... he belonged here...somehow... not like a nutcase... even though those two were nutcases... maybe that's why he liked them both...

Go figure.

"Fine, I'll make you your stupid coffee, you bitch... but just so you know I'm going for the toilet first and I'm not gonna wash my hands afterwards..."

Tala spluttered smacking Bryan on the head and Kai was shaking and holding his stomach having a fit of laughter it only intensified as he watched a screaming Tala chase Bryan for the door.

"Bryan you're insufferable... I was just across the town suffering a half naked old man hugging me and you refuse to make me coffee... you prick I'm gonna fire you, you stupid-" Tala stopped as Bryan slammed the door shut in the pretty face, Bryans laughter could be heard in the hallway.

The shrink turned and walked across the room sitting down on the same couch he was sitting in, trying not to laugh.

"You okay Kai?"

"Totally..." he admitted and really those two had taken his mind off of his disturbing thoughts. "It wasn't even you, you know... it was just the surprise of a...touch."

Tala nodded turning to the side shifting the slender legs nicely crossing them... tempting Kai greatly, damn it.

"So... did you see me in your nightmares...?"

What a nice question, he could tell Tala was interested in the answer.

"I did..." Kai said but he was...reluctant... he didn't lie he really did saw Tala but it didn't mean he wanted to talk about it, he would much prefer some dirty kind of dream about the redhead than...what he really saw.

"What happened...?"

"Do you have to know... I mean... you not gonna like it, I didn't."

Tala gave him a half smile, not professional by any means. "Mm, Kai I already told you I only look fragile, I can take it... don't worry."

"Well... surprisingly enough you weren't being tortured..."

"Oh?"

"Mhm... you were torturing..."

There was a brief silence he could see Tala was mildly surprised, the redhead most probably unconsciously leaned closer to him.

"Mmm yea... but... It wasn't really a colorful dream like the ones I usually see... I really don't think my dreams are important to discuss... I mean... they're just there... I hate them but I realize it's just my mind recalling the past... there's nothing to it... I have them because of my past and...that's it."

"Well... you're right of course...but would you like to rid of them you know I could prescribe something harmless... so you can sleep properly... and when I say harmless I really mean it... I'm against all the drugs that make you addicted..."

"Meh I don't know... I wouldn't mind to sleep peacefully for a change but...is almost as if... I'm so used to seeing them..."

Tala nodded shifting on the couch slightly throwing one thin arm over the backrest casually Kai by now had turned to face the ...beautiful pale face as well.

"Okay you can just try what I'll prescribe... you know for one night...and see where it goes... I same as you think that your nightmares are just that... just nightmares and you're having them because of the trauma... you won't see anything helpful in them, so they are...useless and unnecessary."

This time Kai nodded agreeing. The hell, he will take the meds... whatever the beauty of a shrink wanted of him...

Kai flinched when the door banged open he changed to chuckling though when Tala all but yelped the bright blue eyes bulging looking at the door.

"Bryan you brute don't just barge in!"

Bryan grinned holding a tray with two mugs and sugar and milk containers. "So you don't want the fucking coffee?"

"Shut up and place it here!" Tala said importantly motioning for the small table near the couch they were sitting on. "Next time knock on the door... and wait for permission..."

"Why...it's not like you're having sex in here..."

Tala spluttered and blushed incredulously while Kai pressed his lips in a thin line not to tear his face with his huge grin, Bryan threw a glance at him and grinned wider shutting the door as he left.

It was funny how Tala closed the blue eyes and seemingly counted to ten...

"So Kai... help yourself to sugar and milk while I'm gonna fill in some forms, okay?"

"Sure..." he said still trying not to grin. You know, he wouldn't mind to have sex right in this office, right with this pretty redhead. He licked his lips watching Tala grab the mug and go for the desk showing off a lovely round ass for him... yes, he would bend the shrink over the very same desk and pull those white jeans down to knees... spread the slender legs and then spread the ass cheeks—

"You okay Kai? You look...zoned out."

Kai coughed lamely and grabbed the tea spoon putting sugar in his coffee... too bad he liked it bitter...

He added the milk too...too bad he liked it black...

He stirred it too... having no intentions to drink the vile liquid...

Tala was slurping and scribbling down something on the paper.

Kai was chuckling to himself looking at his ruined drink. "Do you think he washed his hands?"

He had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh when the beautiful shrink choked and surely spurted the coffee on the papers.

Tala grabbed a napkin looking like he's really trying to look like he didn't just choke and get the coffee all over the table.

"I ... god, I'm not gonna drink it now..." the shrink huffed out placing the mug on the table and getting up, Kai still chuckling watched Tala walk for the huge window and look outside.

"Kai...?"

"Mmm?"

"You seem to be in a good mood and I swear I don't want to ruin it but I have to ask...unpleasant questions..."

"Then do it...I don't look fragile and I'm not! I can take it..."

_Yes, he once more could take it._

"Al right... you told me your grandfather was torturing you for his experiments... did the man ever did it for...his own satisfaction... did he ever touched you inappropriately...?"

Kai's expression went blank, he was just sitting there looking at the milky coffee before him.

"no, he didn't touch me...he harassed me with words but that's it...even though he sure raped others... but fuck, Tala you know half of those kids were too young to even realize what exactly the man had done and ... that was a good thing I was too young too..." He shifted in the couch glancing at the redhead just to make sure Tala hadn't turned to look at him. A dark amused chuckle escaped him. "He died of a heart attack Tala... he died while fucking a young boy of eight...what do you think of that?"

"I think the young boy of eight had a pretty big trauma..."

"Yeah... life's fucked up... some have it better some worse."

Tala then turned to him, not smiling just standing there by the window looking almost eerie with the red hair and pale skin, the bright pieces of ice perfecting the picture.

"Is that how you really see it Kai? Because if you do, I'm glad... I'm glad you're not mopping all over the place pitying yourself..."

Kai made a snort from the series of 'yeah right, me mopping?'. "That's really how I see it... I had it bad but I'm sure as hell others have it worse... take those for example who died...whatever... the thing is... I'm sick of my past... I want to...move on."

Tala was bouncing across the room and sat down beside him, the blue eyes sparkling once more the pretty redhead looked much like a kid in a candy store.

"You'll be just fine Kai..."

"You think...?"

"Yes..."

"And you don't think I'm nuts for what happened when you grabbed me?" Kai asked still feeling a bit... dumb for the drama he had put on, he watched the pale face smile at him faintly, it was a slight smile nudging something within him.

"Kai... I know people who resent strangers touch for _much_ lesser reasons, and you have a good reason..."

"Except they don't freak out..."

"Lesser reasons, remember?"

Kai grunted guessing he might as well agree with Tala in case it would make the redhead happy, and it seemingly worked the plump lips stretched in a beautiful psychotic smile.

"What did you do over the weekend?"

Kai threw a sideways glance at Tala smirking at the change of subject.

"Counted the rooms in my house?" at this Tala chirped the brightest little cutest laugh Kai had ever heard and once more it nudged something inside of him. The whole office got suddenly merrier.

"You friend Shrimp called me Saturday night, he's rather interested in you, you know...asked me did you come for a visit...and how did it go... he also told me he had invited you for a weekend party, but you didn't show... so Kai why prefer counting rooms?"

He was going to kill Tyson...for sticking that little ugly tanned nose into other people business! He was going to smack that dumb head and deck it into a pavement, for sure!

"Because partying with Tyson...well let's just say it would either turn into a food fight either I would have to sit and watch Rei flirting with Tyson and Tyson being too fucking stupid to notice... I rather count the rooms." He explained biting his lower lip when Tala once more laughed, he will have to open his mouth more often if he can get Tala laugh this way!

"That's the reason why I didn't go too..."

Kai's eyebrows shot upwards. "You mean... you're... umm really friends with Tyson?"

"Well, I wouldn't say were close friends but...why ever not...?"

"Umm... doesn't the fact that he was your patient get in the way...?" Kai was really interested now...

"I don't see why it should... even though mine and Tyson's relationship is more that of a cat and dog... I keep hissing but he just keeps chasing..."

Kai wasn't all that sure he understood and most probably his face was showing it because Tala made a cute noise dismissing the matter with a smile and a delicate wave of the pale hand.

"He's the kind of person who thinks he can be friends with the whole universe... I personally don't see why he would strive for something like that it must be...exhausting. It's much nicer to have few close friends than a crowd of half strangers, know what I mean?"

"Yeah... I guess..." god damn _and_ Jesus Christ... Kai really liked this psycho doc. He was absolutely eating up each word coming from that...luscious looking mouth.

"I'm a friendly guy myself but there's a difference between being friendly and trying to actually be friends with everyone... anyway..." Tala waved the pale hand in the air once more and Kai couldn't help but notice the fragile looking wrist with the little bone jutting out in the sexiest way he had seen... and it was just a damn wrist. "Why don't we talk about something else...?"

Kai threw his ankle over his knee not shy to give his doc a half grin. "You're changing subjects fast Tala..." to his great joy and happiness he noticed a light blush sprinkle on the pale cheeks, now he was sure that was not a professional feature.

"Hm it's you we should talk about here not the Shrimp or me... you are paying for this after all, you know...and not a small price either."

"Don't care..." he simply retorted shaking his head with the same grin still present, if it made the redhead blush the grin is going to be constant...unfortunately the blush was fading as Tala was now looking somewhere in front as if in thought.

"Uhm Kai... you are here to get better aren't you?"

He was already getting better..."Yep..."

"Well then let's talk about dirty little secrets..."

Kai couldn't help but smirk... Tala's specialty eh? The thought was arousing. It really was!

"Have any...besides the big secrets you already told me last time...?"

Kai did have... but he... didn't think it was smart to—

Tala startled him by snapping the fingers in front of his face.

"You're thinking! Don't think! You have to say anything what's on your mind, I'm here for the thinking! Now tell me!"

Kai blinked fidgeting on the couch under the fierce blue gaze till Tala 'tsked' at him in an annoyed way.

"Kai you realize that whatever you say will never get out... you _can_ trust me."

He realized that... the problem was something else... it was Tala before him and he kind of... you know, had a crush.

Oh what the hell...

"Uhm well... I do have a secret and its secret only because...only because the press loves to write about me, me being the abused poor grandchild of the monster Voltaire who also left me all his fortune and blah, blah, blah..." Tala was nodding at him in his usual 'I'm listening _intently_' way. "...and I'm owning these orphanages and stuff... they would trash me out of my knickers..."

"Kai, just say it, I'm not the press."

"Yeah...eh I'm gay..." okay, it was out... he had said it... swallowing he daringly peaked to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly seeing Tala play with the sky blue shirts sleeve a lovely pink shade on the pale cheeks. This was...awkward...but it shouldn't be... interesting.

"You're not saying anything..."

Tala then coughed and sat straighter still not looking him in the eyes.

"Mm, what to say... there's people preferring woman and there's people preferring men... I know the society is frowning about gays and it will take years and years for it to change so you're hiding in a closet... it's understandable..."

"Hey, I'm not hiding in a-"he was stopped by a long thin finger raised in the air.

"You're not? Kai... when was the last time you had a boyfriend or at least a sexual intercourse with a man...?"

Tala was a devil... with horns, tail and everything! He didn't want to share this information! But those damn blue devil's eyes... fuck.

He averted his eyes out of the window terribly interested in the clouds at this moment... oh look, a birdie...

"Kai... answer me..."

Oh and now there are two birdies... he wondered do birds sometimes go freak mode and molest their own gender...

"Kai... I'm gonna keep pestering till you answer me..."

"Is it really important? I mean, really? You have to know? For what? What the hell does it matter?" great, he was getting all defensive and stuff even as much as waving his hands in the air.

"Well because sex is a great way to relax... relieve the tension you know...and if you're not getting any-"

Kai choked mentally staring at the milky coffee, it suddenly looked tempting since his throat was very dry. Did Tala just say 'not getting any...?' he was sure that is not professional, wasn't the redhead supposed to say something like ' you're not having sexual relationship' or...something. But the redhead just kept going...

"...then I'm wondering how you relax... so do you have anyone Kai...?"

"No..."

"Not a boyfriend?"

"No..."

"A fuck-buddy...?"

Kai's eyes bulged... Tala was a devil... no, wait. Tala was a fucking lunatic. Case closed and no fucking questions asked!

He turned to look at the devil grinning madly seeing the pinkish cheeks, this was actually hilarious!

"No Tala I don't have a fuck-buddy...are you going to prescribe me one?"

When the blue eyes narrowed in slits dangerously Kai wondered did he overstepped the line and will Tala call in Bryan to kick his ass out.

Tala didn't say anything just looked at him... and looked...and looked.

"Sorry..." Kai mumbled finally deciding to look somewhere at his lap.

One thing was for sure... even if he would manage to dominate the redhead when it came to the bed, there was no way he could do it in arguments and...life as such... and what the _hell_ was he thinking about?

"It's okay Kai but there's just no need to get nasty, its not like I'm being nosy you know I'm just wondering does your past is getting in the way in the sex department."

"I've always been this way... I don't know what I would be like without my past... and no, it's not getting in the way... err, well...uhh I have no...problems to..._fuck_, do we really have to talk about this?" it was driving him mad and he was breaking into sweat.

"Go on... you have no problems with...?"

"With sex... I have problems with ... meeting someone and then keeping them... and I'm sure everyone does these days..."

"And how exactly do you suppose you're gonna meet someone by counting the rooms in your house?"

Not only was Tala a devil, Tala was also annoying ...and pretty...beautiful damn it... extravagant...and _nosy_.

"I...don't...ehmm... well you're the thinker here! Think about it, damn it! So I meet a guy... we get to know each other, blah, blah and I decide I like him and he decides he likes me too... I take him to my house we have sex, we fall asleep, then he wakes up in the middle of the night and runs off as soon as he discovers that I'm not his typical quiet sleeper... that's the best scenario, the worst is where _I _ wake up in the middle of the night having a freak-out and kick the guy in the nuts... oh and then my favorite scenario I try to be nice and actually tell the guy that you know I'm kind of fucked up and all and he smiles and nods and then runs out of the door screaming bloody murder..."

He finished his speech all excited and breathing heavily piercing his own crimson eyes into the blue ones.

Tala was doing this little thing with those rosy lips that Kai couldn't describe it was like the cutest pout you've seen but not quite because Tala wasn't pouting, Tala was amused! The psycho was _amused_.

"Why the hell do you look like you're trying hard not to smile?"

"Because I have this feeling that that was the longest speech in your life..." Tala chirped back to him the plump lips stretching into grin when Kai snapped his mouth shut realizing that Tala was right.

"But anyway Kai, it sounds to me like you're just meeting the wrong guys... sounds to me like the guys you're bedding are...umm weak...frail... puny if you will..."

How keening and...Accurate the redhead was, it was frightening.

"And? I can't help if I like them that way..."

"Oh no, no... I definitely didn't mean _physically_ Kai... mentally!"

Oh..._damn_.

"I see...well it's not like I can go and ask hey are you mentally tough, now can I? And can we just change the damn subject?"

"Well since you thought I meant it physically and you admitted you like them that way does that mean you're always the dominant one?"

What the hell it couldn't kill him, he took the milky and cold coffee sipping, just to wet his dry throat wincing at the horrible taste assaulting his taste buds. As for Tala's question then yes he was kindly ignoring it. And he wouldn't look at the redhead either because he could just bet on his junk the redhead would stare at him with those psychotic blue eyes till he would give in and tell everything starting from his favorite position to the size of his cock.

"Oh c'mon Kai it's a simple question... there's dominant type, submissive type and switchers... is it that hard to answer?"

He took another sip of the hellish liquid hoping to god he wouldn't choke or maybe hoping he would choke and die...he wouldn't give a fuck if Tala would be some old man sitting there and asking him that kind of questions but for heaven's sake Tala was a steamy hot guy nearly his age... it was like... like... having your prostate checked by the sex-god himself, embarrassing and arousing.

"Kai...?"

Not here... need to get out!

"Kai...?"

Persistent little lunatic-shrink.

"Kai..."

"Dominant...fucking dominant alright! Any more questions?"

He wasn't looking at the redhead but he could still hear the little amused laugh, the kind that doesn't really make you feel bad, the kind that makes you look at the person when you had waited for a different reaction.

"God, you're getting so defensive over nothing, besides I already knew it, I just want you to realize that you can tell me anything."

"How the fuck could you know it..."

The blue eyes were sparkling like polished diamonds and Kai felt a little tiny blush creep on his cheekbones, this shrink will drive him crazy... his past was fucking _nothing_, piece of cake, comparing to Tala...

"Because you just seem that way and then there was the way you said Bryan isn't your type...and Bryan just screams 'dominant' doesn't he...and its obvious that he's gay too maybe that's why you seemed to enjoy conversing with him? Common interests but no sexual interest in each other..."

It clicked to Kai then that Tala was in this office for a reason... there was definitely brain behind that pretty appearance. And it kind of clicked to him that he is more readable than he thought or maybe it was just Tala and those x-ray eyes.

He grunted for an answer and then looked up sharply as the door once more banged open revealing the above mentioned Bryan. Bryan opened his mouth to say something but Tala bristled visibly huffing the pale cheeks in annoyance.

"_What_ did I tell you about the damn knocking? How many times do I need to repeat it or are you really still in the damn monkey stage, Bryan you supposed to knock...knock damn you, make a fist of your hand and tap it on the door a few times, then-..."

"Can you just _shut_ _up_? The dangerous sadist is here demanding to see you right fucking _now_?"

Kai observed Tala gulp for air and jump up fixing the blue shirt even though it was perfectly hugging the small frame. "What? Bryan I told you no more appointments today after Kai...I don't want to...why? Why the hell did you appoint him it's almost seven in the evening I've been running around all day like a crazy squirrel..."

As Tala was blabbing rather frantically Kai with live interest watched Bryan come to the shrink and grab the pale upper arms wrapping the strong fingers completely around the thin limbs, the body builder gave the redhead a good shake, Kai was sure he heard the perfect teeth clatter.

"Can you shut up? He is _not_ appointed, he is just here looking like he just fucked and sliced a whole damn harem asking to see his damn _pretty_ shrink."

"Well tell him to wait till I'm finished with Kai, I'm not about to run and see to his every demand like a...whatever and don't just shake me like that you brute, you're overdoing with your weight lifting..."

Smirking Bryan then left giving Kai an overly odd look, Kai didn't understand and Tala didn't see since the shrink was massaging the thin arms and sitting back down looking totally beat off his track.

Oh, but Kai's tongue was literally itching to say that Tala himself looked in need of a stress reliever...

"I'll just go so you can deal with...err the sadist..."

"Your times not up, sit back down!"

And Kai did, he even closed his eyes cursing himself, he was obeying Tala's characteristics like a puppy.

"Uh...fifteen minutes won't change anything Tala..."

"Yes it will... it'll give me time to get ready for the man outside the door..." Tala admitted rather sheepishly, Kai grinned.

"Ah I see...is it hard to hide your dislike for patients? You have to remain neutral, don't you?"

"You have no idea..." the redhead breathed out with a sigh brushing the pale fingers through the red silky locks and they really did look silky and...touchable. "I have no problem with it however but there are some that are just...well, dangerous...that's why I have Bryan here in the first place."

Kai nodded glad that he had come to that realization himself already.

They both shifted in the couch when they heard Bryan shout something, and then the door was banged open _once more_ this time though it wasn't Bryan but a stranger to Kai, he suspected it was the sadist and the man looked ready to murder..._him_.

The fact that the man was holding a knife stopped Bryan at the door and the same fact made Kai jump up from the couch same as Tala did.

The knife was pointed at him as the man approached fast. "I said I wanted to see you and you tell me to fucking wait? Who is this? Why are you sitting on the couch with him when you refuse to sit on the couch with me? Who is he?"

The shrink with the delicate hands raised was getting in between Kai and the stranger, Kai noticed Tala's worried beautiful face and call it instinct if you will but he didn't let Tala get in front of him he grabbed the thin wrist and pulled the redhead to the side as the man was still approaching and Bryan was phoning the police probably.

"David, put that knife down you have no reason or _right_ to-_ahh_!" Tala yelped sharply when Kai jerked the thin wrist backwards letting the redhead fall on the couch Kai was shaking on the inside because that maniac had just swung the knife at the pretty _face_ of Tala. The next thing he knew his fist connected with the sharp jaw line of the man sending the attacker right on the floor, unconscious.

Bryan was there kneeling down and grabbing the man's wrists twisting them behind the back and holding them there. "Police will be here any minute..." Bryan explained glancing at Kai and then at Tala.

Kai turned to his shrink crouching down not even realizing he put his hand on Tala's knee, the redheaded fragile being was shaking slightly staring at the knife with wide eyes, this time it was Kai snapping his fingers before the blue eyes glad when Tala flinched and looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes..." the redhead nodded faintly glancing at Kai's hand, the pretty face scrunched up and Tala's delicate hand laid on Kai's only when he looked down he realized it was because his knuckles were bruised.

"Kai..."

"Forget it... listen...the police will be here shortly—" Tala nodded at his words but Kai shook his head in denial putting pressure on the knee under his hand.

"No, you don't get it... I _can't_ be involved, the press will find out and it will become a scandal."

"Oh..." Tala breathed nodding and getting up letting Kai's hand slide down as Kai stood up as well, he could see Tala is calculating.

"Bryan! You could tell you knocked him out, couldn't you? It looked like a good punch so the freak won't remember it and anyway he's going for the mental house after this..."

Kai looked at Bryan who was shrugging and nodding in agreement.

"Thanks dude..." Kai sighed out relieved and then turned to his beauty of a shrink whose beautiful face he just saved.

"I'm off... have fun with the police..." he was already jogging for the door and opened it when Tala's still somewhat shaken voice stopped him.

"Kai... thank you...and... umm come by tomorrow any time so I can prescribe you the meds we talked about..."

"Yeah..." with that said he left.

...

AN: tell me what you think...

Mettlei.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Kai _ Tala...

...

Next day at three in the afternoon he waltzed in the waiting room dressed in blue jeans and black vest with an undone crimson shirt over it his dark grey and blue colored hair in the usual half wild style hanging in his eyes and reaching to his built shoulders, he walked up to Bryan rolling his eyes when the body builder looked him up and down and then whistled.

"Hey Kai... this is better than your dress suits..."

Kai smirked. "Wipe that drool off of your chin and let Tala know I want the damn medicine." There wasn't really drool coming out of the heavy built man's mouth but it was nice to see Bryan grin at him without taking him too seriously. When he was at the counter he leaned his weight on it with his elbows eyeing the lilac haired man check something on the computer screen.

"He'll be free in ten minutes, you'll wait or you want me to get him here right now?"

"I'll wait... I don't have an appointment after all... How did it go with the police and the crazy maniac?"

"Well apart for the fact that we were stuck here to near midnight it went well, Tala's in a nasty mood today though but that's understandable when he's denied his beauty sleep, he gets all snappy and...unprofessional..."

Kai couldn't resist and since Bryan was smirking he did too. He however kept himself back from commenting on that part.

"Hm...Does that kind of shit happen a lot?"

"_That kind_ doesn't happen a lot... it was too close for my or Tala's liking... but there is a reason I'm here after all... you know Tala is _always_ sitting by his desk when having a patient in his room, he has this little switch under his table that he can press with a simple move of his knee... that's why the sadist went nuts seeing him sitting on the coach with you... I think the man had a crush for Tala... anyway...you owe me big time dude... I mean you just left and I had to calm down a hurricane called 'mentally unstable shrink having a panic attack _after_ the attack'..."

Kai frowned even though Bryan was saying that with humor he didn't feel all that good for running off. "Well...the idiot did have a knife and as you said that try was a bit too close...but you're right I owe you for covering me..."

Bryan just grinned nodding.

"By the way... that was one hell of a punch, the guy never woke up... they had to carry him out of here, how's your hand doing after that?"

He lifted his bruised hand up shrugging it off as nothing which it wasn't it hurt like a bitch and he had spent half of the night keeping his hand in an ice cream container. He was about to say that it was really nothing at all like a real macho when Tala's office door opened and a man rushed out grinning from ear to ear looking simply crazed and close to a pleasurable heart attack.

Kai with his jaw hanging down watched the man bounce at him literally jumping up and down.

"You heard it... yesss... he said _the color is good_... the color is _good_! Thank you Tala... I shall try _green_ next..."

While the stranger was screaming and bouncing out the door Tala was standing supporting himself against a door frame and face palming. "I only said I don't see anything wrong with blue...it's a nice shade... I didn't mean it's a good color to _eat to get off_."

But the shrinks words were unheard by the man already out of the building running down the street.

Kai fixed his slack jaw unable to pray his eyes off of Tala's frame, the shrink really looked tired but beautiful nonetheless, there's was a pristine white button up shirt hugging Tala's chest and black jeans doing the same with the slender hips and legs, those jeans should be illegal for too sexy shrinks to wear if they didn't want to get molested by their patients, Kai was sure.

Tala's blue and tired eyes met with Kai's surely sparkling ones and Kai kept himself still and frozen as they slid over his unusually unofficial choice of clothes.

Kai observed the shrink come to him and Bryan, his heart was pounding because Tala sure as hell was blushing and he wanted to know what the beauty was thinking, god how he wanted it.

He kept the shiver back when Tala's delicate hand brushed over his arm lightly and shortly it barely counted as a touch, but it counted. The shrink smiled. "Hey Kai, glad you found the time... waiting for long?"

"No... Was talking with Bryan about last night..." he explained taking the red-haired creatures appearance in from close up, Tala was so pale... beautifully pale, not unhealthy pale... it was madly arousing for him.

"Oh... yeah... well, thanks again... and...sorry you had to...see that.."

"What? And I didn't even get thanks for calming you when you went all screechy bitchy?" Bryan butted in with a grin that surely said the guy is enjoying himself.

Kai simply adored the angry red flush covering Tala's cheeks in a blink of an eye, the next thing the lean form was sort of trying to leap over the counter and strangle Bryan Kai supposed, however it just gave him a nice view of that black clad round ass... it was one hell of a view.

"I wasn't screeching and bitching, you're such a fucking pain in the ass, I didn't ask for you to calm me... I was _perfectly calm_!"

Kai once more was biting his lower lip madly trying to be discreet about his great amusement, Bryan looked the same merely looking at Tala while the redhead was attempting a murder by strangulation.

"Oh? So it wasn't your scrawny ass sitting in my lap and it wasn't you pressing your face in my neck murmuring that you needed another job...?"

Tala then made an interesting noise, Kai couldn't place it, it was like a humiliated howl plus a raging battle cry, the delicate pale fist connected with Bryans jaw and Kai's eyebrows shot up in his hair even though he was still trying not to grin... Bryan however was grinning.

Tala's face changed drastically from pissed off to...well, pained.

The shrink bent down clutching his hand in his other hand. "God, I think I broke it..."

Kai wondered would it be okay if he would somehow attempt to calm the shrink or...look at that hurt little hand but Tala was once more straightening up with the cheeks crimson and the blue eyes sparkling, this time Kai was sure those sparkles were unshed tears of pain. "I seriously hate you Bryan... it's my right hand... the _right_ one, do you realize how many paperwork I have every day... I won't be able to _write_ because of your damn stupid gorilla jaw!"

"Not to mention the fact that it will be a pain to jack off now..."

Kai couldn't help it he laughed, he did cover his face but he was sure its noticeable anyway since he was shaking and making weird noises, Tala was glaring daggers at Bryan surely planning a sudden death for the guy while Bryan with a smirk picked up a book flipping the pages in a bored way as if nothing ever happened.

"Kai..." Tala suddenly turned to him the bright eyes narrowing into slits seeing him barely holding in a barking laughter. "Follow me to my office..." the shrink finished already leaving.

Kai followed his shoulders still trembling slightly with his amusement.

In the office he went for Tala's desk while the redhead sat down and took a paper prescription and a pen, Kai's gaze lingered on the red patch on the knuckles... it wasn't broken, seemed like Tala was just fine judging by the speed he scribbled the words on the paper. He decided not to comment or ask anything since he knew the shrink was in a foul mood today even though his tongue was itching.

"How was your day so far, Kai?" it was really amazing in Kai's opinion the way Tala's hand never faltered writing while the shrink asked the question.

"Hm...nothing special... visited one of my orphanages in the morning, the little monsters nearly screamed my head off."

Tala smiled still scribbling. "They like you, eh?"

"I think they like the sweets I bring them..."

"I bet... children are nice that way... why don't you meet up with Tyson because he seriously is getting on my nerves calling me nonstop asking about you..."

Kai grunted not really listening, since he was standing beside the shrink by the table he was busier looking at Tala's legs crossed neatly under the table and the way Tala's pale neck was craning just so... and the way the red silky tresses were tempting him to touch and feel.

"It's nice of him to worry about you of course but I wonder why he isn't calling you instead of me, and the worst thing is that he doesn't realize I'm not going to answer his questions about you, I asked him how he would feel if I would tell you about why he was my patient but I seriously doubt I got through to him..."

Another grunt from Kai, he was shaking himself mentally willing himself to stop his naughty ideas of his shrink. He noticed a picture frame on Tala's desk, the photo showed Tala and Bryan as teens posing for the camera with Tala pouting terribly and Bryan grinning madly and messing with Tala's crimson locks, well it just proved those two were friends.

"That's Tyson and I suppose he's pestering you because I'm ignoring him..."

"I see..." Tala chirped grabbing the little piece of paper and standing up suddenly, Kai didn't flinch he froze at the sudden small proximity between their faces, the crystal blue eyes boring into his eyes as Tala passed him the prescription which he took numbly stepping backwards a little step.

"Try taking them tonight... before you go to bed... they should be at any pharmacy you run into... expensive but good... umm when do you have time for the next appointment?"

"Uh...you can appoint me as you please, I'm free all the time..." god, that sounded so wrong to him but it was said, Tala though was already nose deep into a notebook murmuring and seemingly checking his work sheet.

"Mh not there...mh yes...ah no, the paint eater got that window, damn him... mrrr..." Kai really was enjoying listening though... Tala's voice was nice... he still was damn sure that the shrink is a psycho but now he was also damn sure he didn't mind... not one bit. "... Yes! I'll put you in tomorrow I have only nutcases tomorrow if I put you in at least it will be worth getting up in the morning...something to look forward to..."

Tala was still murmuring to himself but it was like... well Kai _heard_ it and did Tala just really kind of...said that...he liked appointments with Kai? The feeling taking over him was nice... this time he flinched when the blue eyes snapped to him as Tala turned to face him. "Tomorrow at six?"

"I'll be here..."

"Al right lets go I'll lead you outside, I need a word with Bryan anyway..."

"And I need to write a check for you, you do take checks don't you...?"

"Sure, you do that with Bryan he handles all that..."

"Okay..."

So they went for the waiting room where Bryan seeing them was smirking oddly. Kai really wanted to ask why, it was one of those 'I know something dirty about you' smirks you now. But however it was, it's not like he would ask while a very sexy shrink was walking right beside him brushing their arms together.

He pulled out his check book from his jean pants and put it on a table where Bryan still smirking passed him a pen and then checked something in the pc and then placed a slip of paper on his check book, the slip of course was the proof he's paying and how much to pay, he was scribbling the numbers and his name while Tala was hopping around the counter like a wild cat, Bryan didn't look pleased pushing the redhead away... Kai had to stop writing to observe.

"Aha! I knew it!" Tala all but screamed hitting Bryan on the head with what looked like one of Bryan's dirty gay magazines. "I knew it, you dirty motherfucker... I told you..._not here_...do you get off behind the counter or what?"

Bryan tried to grab the magazine out of Tala's hands, 'tried' being the key word since the shrink was clutching on it like a lion. "It's not porn you dumb-fuck and better to watch that then your ugly face...Jesus you're pretty uptight for a shrink don't you think? Or that's just because Kai's watching?"

"Bryan!" Tala suddenly was talking all low and dangerous, yeah you could say it was more hissing than talking an angry finger was jabbing in Bryan's wide chest repeatedly. "You are the worst thing that could happen to me you know that, not only you're putting me down in front of-..."

"Well then don't go and jump over the counter in front of your patient and you won't have to deal with-"

A pinch stopped Bryan...and seriously..._pinch_, Tala pinched the big guys inner arm where the skin was naturally sensitive grabbing the skin between the deft pale fingers and then _twisting_ with a mad glee in the blue eyes, it worked damn well, Bryan groaned in pain rubbing the spot viciously stepping forward as if to punch Tala for the evil twist of skin, the shrink stepped forward too looking at his friend with the smuggest face Kai had ever seen it literally screamed 'I know you can't hit me...yeah, can't hit me, c'mon hit me bitch, I dare you.'.

Bryan just narrowed the lilac eyes and then smirked looking at Kai suddenly. "He's awfully cute don't you think?"

Tala of course spluttered and huffed and swatted Bryan's head with the magazine again.

Kai however went back to writing with his lower lip nearly chewed off, _cute_ was not the word.

He passed the check to Bryan who took it and put it somewhere under the counter giving him a smirk even though his head was still being beaten with a magazine which was starting to fall to pieces showing him a picture of a lithe man with blonde hair sucking unto another man's huge cock. Yeah, that was porn, all right.

He tilted his head wondering should he get Tala's attention to say good bye or should he just... take his leave... it was fun to watch though.

"Can you stop, it doesn't hurt you know... you have some serious anger issues I think you need to see a shrink!" Bryan said calmly.

Tala opened his mouth probably to scream and make the body builder eat the magazine without chewing, Kai choose that moment to cough. "Tala?"

The redheads head snapped to the side looking at him, the face red and a nice delicious looking drop of sweat rolling down the temple. A faint awkward smile blossomed on rosy lips. "Uh...sorry Kai..." the shrink dropped the magazine revealing a new picture, this one with the same blonde man being molested on a table surface from behind, Kai cocked his head taking in the picture-blondes lusty expression and red cheeks...

Tala apparently followed his gaze and as Kai looked up the blue eyes went wider looking at the picture a hot blush creeping on already reddened cheeks, the blue eyes closed and Tala shook his head, then opened the eyes went around the counter and brushed his arm the same way Tala did when they met today, that nearly nonexistent brush.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kai... I hope you'll sleep well..."

"Yeah..." he was croaking and he had a dumb expression on his face but it was okay since the shrink was already going back for the office murmuring to himself something about 'stupid best friends and blondes getting fucked in the ass...'.

Kai chuckled turning to Bryan flinching when the big guys expression was the same 'knowing one' the same smirk quirking the pale lips.

"What?" he asked since Tala was out of sight and behind closed doors.

"Nothing..."

Kai narrowed his eyes crossing his arms on his chest probably trying to look bigger than he was. "Your face says it's something!"

Bryan shrugged picking up the dirty magazine focusing all attention on its half ruined pages. "Tala is neglecting his own steely policy of 'each patient only _once a weak_'... it amuses me, that's all."

Kai's heart skipped a beat there and his arms unlocked numbly he turned around just in case Bryan would decide to take in how those words worked on him.

"See ya..." he said keeping his voice neutral walking for the door just fast enough not to run.

"Yeah...see ya..." Bryan's voice reached him just as he slipped outside of the office building.

...

AN: I hope it was enjoyable...tell me what you think?

Mettlei.


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Kai_ Tala..._

_AN: first of all, thank you for the reviews, I'm new to publishing any of my works, that's why it matters so much to me. This chapter will be short I was thinking about leaving it out...but decided that in the end it fits after all._

_..._

Next time he met Tala it was unexpected, the very same evening he was forced to go for the store since he had nothing to eat at his home, so he went shopping in the store closest to his house, as he was boringly going through the offered kinds of bred an all too familiar shriek got his attention.

Turning his head he couldn't help but start to chuckle madly. There was his favorite shrink and Bryan and he didn't know what Bryan had done this time but Tala was in the process of screaming and throwing packets of pasta at the body builder who was ducking behind random costumers laughing his ass off when Tala socked a nice looking lady in the back of the head.

The woman glared at the redhead who was now closely inspecting a packet of spaghetti surely pretending he wasn't just throwing pasta everywhere, the woman huffed and walked off it was enough to get Tala to run for Bryan and beat him with the same spaghetti.

"Bryan you oaf I swear I'll kill you one day..."

"Hey guys... having Italian evening?" he asked stopping right behind the two and smirked when Tala spun around on the heel sporting the same outfit as in the office earlier he was sure Tala was just off duty same as Bryan.

"K-Kai..." Tala stammered out the blue eyes going incredibly wide while Bryan stepped forward shaking Kai's hand in a greeting giving him a grin.

"Hey dude, yeah Tala's fond of Italian kitchen, especially when he can throw it around, he just _looves_ it..."

"Shut up!" Tala barked 'accidentally' stepping on Bryan's foot, it only caused for Bryan's grin to stretch out.

However Kai was concentrated on the shrinks blushing face, it really was alluring the way Tala was blushing...

"I just got off of work and Bryan here forced me to go shopping, he thinks I'm in danger of starvation..."

Kai knew damn well how Tala looked but still hearing that his eyes slid over the lean and delicate body lingering on the hips with the hipbones nicely hugged by those sinful black jeans.

"Hmm... and I just discovered I really might die of starvation since my maid took off a week ago and there's no one to fill my fridge..." he murmured wincing about the fact that he had to find a new one. He didn't mind to do his own chores but hell his house was too big to keep clean on his own, it was a drag enough to keep his own bedroom in pristine order.

Hearing his words Tala chuckled sweetly and kind of oddly, Tala of course knew already nearly everything about his life and if he recalled right at the first meeting where he had just plain told everything about his life he also had mentioned that he's one shitty cook.

Bryan's eyebrows however rose and he looked Kai over giving him creeps.

"Why did she take off...are you one of those naughty perverts abusing your maids?"

"Bryan!" Tala hissed but Kai just laughed.

"Asks the guy who's drooling over the pictures of blonde guys getting screwed up the ass?"

"Haaa!" came from Tala and it was said right into Bryan's face with a glee while the big guy chuckled at Kai.

"What are you so happy about Tal, it seems your patient is one to dirty talk, oh but you like it, don't you...? And you Kai, you were looking at the blonde guy and you weren't far from drooling either, maid molester!"

Ouch! That seriously made him blush, that about the dirty talk and Tala possibly liking it.

"First of all the maid was like hundred and forty, plus minus one hundred and secondly... I need to get the bred!" he explained turning with grace towards the stand with the bred, Bryan was laughing behind him and Tala was chuckling that adorable little half-nervous, half-psychotic chuckle, he heard them follow him till they were all looking at random buns of bred.

"You guys are pretty much alike..." Tala chirped the blue eyes trained on nicely wrapped sweet rolls, Tala's pretty little nose scrunched and the shrink put the bred back in the shelf taking another flavor for inspecting.

"Tal, Are you referring to the fact that were both gay?" Bryan asked.

Kai's eyes widened just so before he looked around and then looked at Tala who was stepping closer and lifting the delicate hands in the air. "I didn't tell him that, I swear to god... Bryan, you are just-"

"Relax Tala... I think he figured it out on his own... it wasn't like I was hiding it while chatting with him anyway..." Kai explained seeing with the corner of his eyes Bryan snickering and rolling the lilac eyes upwards at Tala's antics while the gorgeous redhead was sighing in what seemed to be a honest relief.

Bryan brushed Tala's silky red locks in mock caring. "Did little Tala got worried of losing his favorite patient..."

Kai's eyebrows disappeared in his hair and his lower lip once more got abused by his teeth as he watched Tala's cheeks flare up the pale hand holding an innocent pack of tea biscuits made a fist destroying the sugary goods.

Kai mused to himself was Bryan just joking or...

Tala's reaction spoke for itself, the redhead turned on the heel surely ready to take off when Bryan grabbed the thin wrist chuckling kind of sweetly for a change.

"Calm down sugar... how about we all go for supper somewhere since we're all out here and apparently hungry?"

Kai watched for Tala's reaction to Bryan's offer and when Tala looked at him as If waiting for his answer he shifted. "Is it okay?"

"Why shouldn't it be?" Bryan asked not letting Tala speak.

"Because I'm his patient..." in truth Kai was...excited, it was one of a time opportunity to see Tala out of the professional demeanor, if Tala had one to begin with. But seeing Tala just stand there reaching to Bryan's shoulder and almost looking _shy,_ Kai was sure the shrink had one.

"I don't mind..." Tala breathed out looking somewhere at the side while Bryan's lilac eyes were scrutinizing Tala's face.

"Nice, so let's get going, I know this place not far from here... it's really nice and the foods amazing..."

And the place really was nice, quiet and a bit to the romantic side, he sure as hell wouldn't think Bryan could know of a place as this but here they were getting a nice table in the corner where Bryan all but pushed Tala in the seat near the wall right across from Kai who couldn't believe how very out of character Tala suddenly seemed being almost too quiet...almost avoiding his eyes, was it really because Bryan said he is the shrinks favorite patient?

Bryan sat next to Tala and took the menu from the waitress offering her a sex promising smile, the waitress blushed crimson and left nearly falling over her own feet.

Tala was studying the menu with scrunched nose and Kai was studying Tala, the long black eyelashes fluttered and a pink tongue sneaked out licking the rosy lips as Tala apparently made the choice and put the menu down looking at him, catching him staring...

He was about to look away but the shrink gave him a faint barely there smile. "How comes the first two times you were wearing a suit, Kai?"

The question was sudden he had to admit.

"God, you really have to know _everything_ don't you, Tal?"

Tala turned to Bryan. "Was I talking to you? No, I was talking to Kai, so shut up!"

"I had meetings back then I have to wear suit otherwise the old geeks don't take me seriously since I'm so young..."

"I see..."

"So you're some sort of big-shot eh?" Bryan asked sipping water and still reading the menu.

Kai winced and then shrugged. "Hiwatari corporations..." he simply said feeling just a little bit surprised when Bryan's face washed over with realization, Tala of course was aware of his status as the president of the well going business he owned.

"Oh and there I thought your name sounded familiar... oh well... now I get why you didn't want cops questioning you and then the press questioning your sanity... oh man I imagine they would love the rumor of you meeting up with the weirdest shrink in the city..."

"Seriously, can you shut up Bryan? And I am not weird!"

Kai hid his smirk in his water glass. Tala was weird... and that was nicely said.

"He's right though they would love the rumor... they would probably think up a nice story too about how I finally lost my marbles... you can't imagine the things I have read about myself!"

"Like?" Tala seemed interested playing with the white shirts sleeve offhandedly with the elbows on the table.

"Well...a year ago I was having a meeting with one man who was interested in funding one of the orphanages, he was offering a great deal of money to build a pool and over-expensive stuff like that... however I met with him in a restaurant...an Asian one... we met up, ate some sushi, talked and parted our ways. In the morning judging by the press I was a pimp buying underage kids from Japan and exploiting them in the market as some kind of slaves... since you're the thinker Tala, can you tell me where could that _possibly_ come from?"

Tala was shaking his head and laughing. "No idea... I don't see a connection except that you were in Asian restaurant... oh dear, that's hilarious... how did it end?"

"Yeah, how did it end?" Bryan joined in leaning on the table and supporting the jaw with large fist.

"They took it back when I phoned the owner of the paper and promised some hard-ass suing."

"What else have you discovered about yourself through the press?" Bryan chuckled out.

They were interrupted by the waitress taking their orders, Bryan ordered them a bottle of wine and after a heartbeat they were sipping the red liquid admitting that it was good till Bryan remained him of the question asked before the interruptions.

Sipping the wine he chuckled remembering. "It's just trashing, I'm used to it... I just have to ignore it for the most part... I usually don't interfere if it's not too bad... like the rumors of me meeting with countless girls that I have never heard of... or me being a member of Russian mafia... or me doing drugs since...childhood." he couldn't help but sound a bit bitter saying the damned word 'childhood' shrugging he took another sip of the wine hearing his lovely shrink hum in understanding.

"Well our dear shrink here has been in the press numerous times as well...unwillingly."

"Really...?"

"Well yes..." Tala admitted but it seemed a sore spot for the redhead. "I've been trashed as well...mostly because I don't wear suit at work and because few of my patients decided I was...unfit and unjust... "

"And that is bullshit, the press just sucks...stupid fuckers!" Bryan offered with a steely face, it was nice to see Bryan protecting Tala despite their bickering like an old married couple, Kai even as much as smiled his smile only grew when Tala looked in the wine glass blushing the pretty face off.

The food arrived and they started eating...kai was a bit sidetracked of course having Tala in front of him opening the plump lips to take in the salad neatly and then licking the same lips.

Swallowing hard he focused on his plate he was damn sure Bryan noticed him drooling... he only hoped the guy will keep his mouth shut about it.

"Did you buy them Kai?"

"Hnnr?" the sudden question of course made him make a stupid noise... of course.

"The meds."

"Oh yea... I did."

Bryan scoffed. "Is work all you can talk about Tal?" the lilac eyes then turned to him. "And what do you need meds for you seem perfectly normal to me."

Tala was making a face at Bryan that said to shut up, Kai smirked swallowing his food before answering.

"Even after you had to fucking _carry_ me for the couch?"

"Oh yea, forgot that... but Tala grabbing on like that could scare the shit out of anyone!"

"Bryan!" Tala hissed clutching the wine glass dangerously, the big guy just chuckled and Kai joined in leaving the redhead once more huffing and nearly pouting at them both for a change.

"Oh that's right Kai, join in with Bryan why don't you!" the long finger was pointed at his chest for a change too. "Next time I'm prescribing you poison!"

"Aw shit..." was all he could say still chuckling.

Bryan was filling their glasses seemingly really enjoying their company which was good because Kai was enjoying this too and he was sure Tala did too judging by the faint smile creeping on the delicious looking lips.

He wanted to taste that smile.

After some oddly hilarious small talk mainly from him and Bryan, which was oddity in itself, and after Tala had defeated the salad that to Kai's opinion really was too shabby of a food for a grown male even one as petite as Tala, the redhead yawned sipping the wine and looking in it with blank eyes, Kai wondered is this how Tala's face looked after a long hard day of work when the redhead was curled on the couch with a mug of tea or something... he had to stop wondering.

"You look awfully tired..." he commented on his observations deciding not to mention the dark circles visible under the bright blue eyes. Tala gave him a small tired smile.

"It's because I am Kai..."

"Oh? Not shy to admit it to _him_ are you, and earlier you screamed at me saying you're perfectly fresh and full of energy!" Bryan teased with a vicious leer.

Tala literally flinched looking away from him and to Bryan sitting up straighter. "It's because it was _earlier_...now I'm tired okay...what's your problem?"

"Nothing...nothing..." Bryan said in the same tone which meant there definitely was something and that Bryan liked it a lot.

"Who's up for deserts?" Bryan asked after making sure Tala's and Kai's glasses were refilled.

"I'm full..."

"So am I..."

"Meh, pusssies."

So Tala and Kai ended up sipping more wine while Bryan was munching down the cheese-cake, actually Kai was convinced that any second Tala will nicely face-plant in the table, the redhead looked like a kitten barely conscious and trying not to yawn all the time, glaring at Bryan time to time and smiling at Kai time to time.

He still wanted to taste those smiles...even if they were tired.

When Bryan was finished they decided to leave mostly because of the shrinks state.

"I'll take the bill..." Kai offered already throwing money at the table.

"Oh c'mon dude, I invited you both here..." Bryan interrupted and Tala nodded vigorously but Kai just smirked and motioned for them to get up.

"Yeah... let's just go... before that waitress tries to pull you in the toilets or something, she looks determined."

Bryan snickered winking at the lady as they left the restaurant, Kai stopped outside feeling just tad bit jealous of Bryan being so close to Tala.

"How you're getting home..."

"My place is just few blocks away, I'm walking." Kai answered smirking when Tala for reasons unknown blushed cutely looking at him quite oddly, the x-ray eyes once more sharp as the sharpest blade cutting right through him.

"All right, we'll see you tomorrow then..."

"Yeah..." he took Bryan's offered hand, growling at the big guy when that tried to break his finger bones with the ferocity of the shake.

Tala's hand shake comparing was a touch of a dove, the delicate fingers saying goodbye, he couldn't help but recall the first time Tala shook his hand trying to squeeze it quite like a maniac, he wondered what the change is for but he sort of...liked it.

With the last smirks smiles and waves they parted ways.

...

_AN: Okay dears, like I said it was short but only because the next one will be...mmm 7 thousand words of deliciousness. The next is also planned as the last..._

_Once again...let me know what you think... don't be lazy with the reviews or I might become lazy with the updates...xD _

_Thank you._

_Mettlei._


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Kai _ Tala._

_AN: thank you for reading and sticking with the story so far...this is the last chapter. I thank those who reviewed._

...

"Hey dude..." he greeted Bryan with a smile the next day, Kai had anticipated this day's meeting with his shrink all day he had been on the edge... he couldn't deny it now he was kind of...obsessed, nothing else mattered much now.

He tugged at his black dress shirt matched with his black jeans leaning on the counter he grasped Bryan's overly large hand wincing when his own hand got nearly crushed.

"Hey Kai..."

"Seriously, I'm _not_ a masochist..."

Bryan just grinned leaning over the counter too so their faces weren't too far from each others, Kai wasn't bothered.

"You're so damn punctual Kai it's almost sickening..." Bryan said with the lilac eyes lingering on the watch on the wall.

"Can't help it... so... is he expecting me?"

"Yep, go right in..."

Kai turned walking for the office.

"Oh and Kai...?"

"Mmm?"

"He's not alone in there but he said you know the guy and its okay..."

Dumbfounded Kai nodded.

He wasn't expecting to see Tyson a.k.a the shrimp, he also wasn't expecting to see Tyson's tanned hand grasping Tala's delicate jaw, in the way that led him to think Tyson was trying either to get some information from Tala either Tyson was about to kiss the redhead, the fact that the petite shrink was pressed against the table awkwardly wasn't helping.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Tyson?"Tyson flinched but didn't release the captured jaw meanwhile Tala's blue eyes widened and a pale hand gripped on Tyson's tanned one trying to get it off.

"He's trying to break my jaw that's what it is, Tyson let go!" Tala half whimpered and Kai was stepping forward with a clear intention to maim Tyson, he stopped when Tyson importantly raised a hand to his chest grinning madly.

"He's lying I'm not even putting much pressure, I just wanted to know something and Tala is ever so stubborn!"

"Let him go and get the fuck out of here..."

Surprisingly Tyson did let go and Kai watched Tala massage the delicate jaw for a while till the crystal blue eyes narrowed with malice, Tyson really didn't have the time to react, Kai was sure even his reflexes wouldn't have worked, Tala's hand moved in a blur.

SLAP!

Tyson clutched his quickly reddening cheek and Kai was chuckling now just because it was a damn _slap_ not a punch mind you, the shrink however was furious.

"Tyson you asshole be grateful I didn't call Bryan because he would fucking punch you into another dimension you twerp... I can understand you being worried about Kai but Jesus Christ that's taking it too far, what are you crushing on him?"

Silence...

"What?" Tyson actually screeched, high pitched too. "No way, Kai is a terrible person! I would personally sympathize the person who ever would have a crush on a rude and cold bastard like him who's neglecting his friends and doesn't even bother to answer their calls and messages, he's the worst fucking friend I tell you! All I wanted to know was is he coming to see you and is he getting better because he was a living zombie for months and months and this is what I get? You are an asshole Kai!"

Kai sighed, he suddenly felt a bit guilty even though the redhead still looked on the verge of starting throwing things and slap people left and right.

"Listen Tyson, okay I am his patient okay? And err... I am getting better at least that's what I think... and...errr... thanks for...uhh... worrying... I guess." It seriously was the hardest sentence in his life he was about to take it all back to save his dignity when the shrimp decided he deserves a hug, a bear hug no less, he gasped and raised his arms lamely wincing at the show of affection.

"Uhh okay... no need to jump on me like that... okay seriously it's enough..." he stammered, Tala watching him from close and giggling quietly didn't help but when the redheads plump lips turned into a smile and Tala's long delicate finger poked his forehead he was sure he blushed.

"You're supposed to return the hug Kai..." Tala explained in a teasing whisper and he wincing and growling moved his arms just so they would form a _very_ loose hug.

"Next time answer my calls asshole and it would be nice if you would visit us sometimes, Max and Rei are worrying too..." Tyson scolded letting him go and walking for the door making an apologetic face at Tala who just dismissed the shrimp with the graceful wave of the equally graceful hand.

Kai sighed when he was left alone with Tala...only then he took in Tala's appearance since he was standing facing Tala and from close up too he couldn't help but feel the urge to advance. The shrink was dressed in a stylish and as Kai thought common for Tala button up shirt this time it was a deeper shade of blue and the long slender legs were clad in one of those tight-as-sin dark blue jeans.

"Kai?" it was breathed out and he looking up realized that his face probably gave away what he thought and since Tala had a knack for observation... "Don't look at me like that..."

Kai held the gaze of the blue eyes for a moment, just till he saw the fierce blush, then he stepped back out of Tala's personal space even though he really didn't want to. He didn't ask 'looking how' because he knew how he had looked at Tala...with lust.

He went for the couch plopping down rather heavily looking out of the window, he realized the right thing to do would be to stop these meetings with Tala...

"Kai? Ummm, so did you... slept well?"

"I slept better than ever...and I also forgot to take the medicine." All the awkwardness that might have been there faded away as Tala flew over the room and sat down on the couch beside him, Kai was sure that the shrink didn't think on it much when the delicate hand laid on his knee, Kai however bit his lips at the almost intimate gesture.

"You're serious? That's... great... why do you think was that?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know I guess I just...felt good...for a change."

"Amazing..." Tala added getting up and bouncing across the office again to sit down by the desk and scribble something. Suddenly the shrink chuckled and looked at him with amusement clear in the blue eyes. "You don't think it was because of the wine we consumed?"

Kai joined in the chuckle. "Uh the wine was good but no I don't think so... did you had a good rest?"

Tala nodded standing up and going around the desk leaning against it putting the petite body on full display for Kai and was it just him or Tala was somewhat...fidgety today?

"I did... i-it was a nice evening..."

God, he wanted to act after that stutter and after Tala looked down at the floor like a girl after a good date waiting for a kiss. He wanted to go there and ...

"So what should we talk about today? How about future Kai?"

"Future?"

"Mhm... like...what are your plans... what would you like to accomplish... your view on the family and such..."

Kai accepted the change of subject leaning back in his couch and throwing his arm over the edge lazily perching his ankle on his knee.

"Family? Told you I'm gay and I'm sure that won't change..."

"Mmm Kai, actually it _can_ change, I've seen it happen before."

"Yes I'm sure you have but it won't change when it comes to me and I don't want it to change... I don't see anything in women..."

"So you've always been into guys from the very beginning? Never...experimented with women...?"

Kai chuckled looking down for a while before he found the crystal orbs again. "Can't experiment with them if it just won't get up for them, now can I?"

He sure wished he had a camera with him, the blush on Tala's face should be in worlds records or something, he was sure it was paining the shrink.

"I see..." Tala kind of choked out starting to play with the shirts sleeve, Kai figured it meant Tala was nervous. "And when did you discovered your...liking for men?"

Kai was certain now... this was no therapy the shrink was just being curious and nosy and _interested_.

"At the same time I discovered my indifference for women...how about you Tala, played for both teams haven't you?"

The shrink spluttered and gasped clearly surprised of the sudden question. "That's-..."

"None of my business? Well, sorry you don't have to blush so hard I was just keeping a conversation..."

Tala was looking at him now... looking intently...as if trying to read him once more or trying to challenge him to move...

When the alluring eyes narrowed and Tala smirked faintly Kai knew he's in for it... whatever the 'it' was.

"Al right Kai, yeah I did swing both ways for quite a while till I realized that women just doesn't...ummm satisfy me... if you know what I mean, there's just the lack of something _hard_ and preferably _big_!"

Oh but Tala was a devil. And damn he liked this devil, his smirk stretched into a grin praising Tala mentally for being able to keep up with him even despite the fierce blush.

"Mm, I'm sure I get what you mean... but you know what they say... it's not the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean..."

"Sure... I know...but with a nice big boat and a great motion of the ocean you get a very satisfied passenger..."

Kai was getting hard... simple as that. Smiling naughtily he looked down playing with the lace of his shoe, talking about sex with Tala was nerve tingling.

"What's the matter Kai... I thought you were keeping a conversation..."

Little naughty bitch... he could hear in Tala's voice the shrink was enjoying this...well, so was he.

"What could I possibly say to that, you nailed it!"

Tala was _acting_ like this conversation wasn't bothering him and Kai could see it, which proved that Tala can't be his shrink, Tala had something for him.

"I think...we should change the...subject."

"Yes, how about we talk about Tyson...what was _that_, is that how he...treats you normally?"

"No... I'm pretty shaken myself actually, this has been a rough week people trying to...manhandle me. And its only the beginning of the week I'm afraid. When It comes to Tyson I hold no grudge I think he really cares for you which is good... and he was right about you being a...uhh well, what he said about neglecting your friends."

Kai snickered. "You just called your patient an asshole?"

Tala's lips made a cute little 'o' but Tala was smiling. "What is up with you today, you're different!"

"I had a good night's sleep!" he retorted simply with a small shrug of his shoulders the smuggest smile still present on his lips and it would stay there till Tala's cheeks would stay in that lovely shade of pink.

"You had a good night's sleep and you turned into a playful grinning flirt?"

Of course the shrink saw right through him, of course... he didn't say anything just looked down at his shoe not in a shy way though more in the way that said Tala was right about the flirting and he wasn't quite sure if he's going to be scolded now like a school boy who is totally not sorry for what he's done.

"I don't approve Kai..."

Hearing that he stood up advancing slowly. "If you don't approve I suggest you go and press that button under your desk..."

"W-what... Kai? What are you doing?" Tala stuttered out, standing straight and looking at him with widened eyes, he could damn well see Tala's eyes move all over his body and then he was standing right into Tala's personal space... he himself wasn't quite confident of what he was about to do, but he had to do it.

"Kai...?" the shrink gasped out as his hand laid on a delicate waist pushing his own body on the shrinks till Tala was pressed against the desk, the redhead leaned back going incredulously red in the face when Kai put his other hand on the side of the pale face his thumb sliding over the lower plump lip... it was so damn soft and it looked simply too delicious. Kai's eyes traveled up to the crystal blue orbs.

"You don't approve Tala?" he breathed out in a whisper breaking the tiny space between them to place the lightest of kisses on the rosy lips, his own lips parted just so he could feel the form of Tala's lower lip between his it was soft kiss in no way forceful, his thumb went back to slide over the luscious and now slightly parted mouth as he pulled back a hair keeping their lips close as close he could without touching.

"Kai... it's not..." the shrink started but stopped to breathe, Kai shivered when a delicate hand grabbed on his shirt somewhere on his shoulder as he pressed himself closer, Tala was leaning back over the desk slightly but Kai had no intentions to stop, his lips returned on Tala's to nip at the wet lips softly he didn't press it too much he was more like just massaging Tala's lips with his own enjoying the feel and enjoying the way Tala closed the blue eyes and shivered against him the second hand joining the first on his other shoulder while his own hand slid around Tala pulling the fragile being unto himself.

He kept on his soft and almost too gentle ministrations having to fight himself not to use his tongue, not to deepen the kisses he was planting on the beautiful lips. He was waiting...

"Kai...stop..."

"Do you mean it?" he asked sliding his fingers through red silky tresses pulling gently till the redhead had to lift the head back a bit, Kai's lips caressed the swan-like neck down to the shoulder just to return back up on the perfect jaw line and move to the ear where he nibbled on the fleshy part with his lips. "Do you?" he repeated in a whisper not waiting for an answer he moved for the parted gasping lips this time kissing them more pressingly.

He growled softly when the shrinks lips finally moved against his pressing back lightly, Tala's hands on his shoulders moved too, one on the back of his neck pulling him in and the other on his broad back also pulling him in, he took that as a 'go' and deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into the hot mouth, loving the gasp and the miniature moan he received.

And suddenly there was Tala's tongue flirting with his and then teeth appeared and he had to growl louder and press his body further unto Tala's till the shrink had no choice but to yelp in the kiss because Kai lifted the petite frame to sit on the desk he himself forced his way between the slender legs, his hands starting to misbehave and explore the lean body starting with the arms and finally ending up on the jean covered legs and then inner thighs, that's when Tala pulled back gasping for air and searching his eyes.

"Kai... I don't think we should...nnn!" Tala couldn't finish because Kai intentionally rolled his hips making sure Tala could feel his growing arousal and making sure he felt Tala's and it was there hard just like his own.

"Don't think we should continue or don't think we should be doing this at all?" he murmured against the soft lips before pressing into another kiss, he found it extremely arousing the way the beautiful redhead was suddenly rendered unable to speak in full sentences. His lips nibbled giving Tala the chance to speak or even pull away but the petite form against him pressed closer and arched slightly when he took the liberty to grind their hips together harshly.

"Nhh..." Tala moaned into their kiss, Kai loving the noise moved back to the pale neck this time using his teeth as well as his tongue, his fingers entwined in soft red hair craning the beauty's head backwards to gain better access to the skin worrying it till he heard another soft moan and till there were few nicely red patches on Tala's neck.

Kai was undoing the annoying little buttons of the blue shirt while he kissed Tala with all he had, not wanting to be stopped now, another rather animalistic sound escaping him when Tala's hips bucked towards his with want, Tala growled afterwards since Kai choose that moment to pull away from the reddening lips to dive down and find a little pink and hardened nipple, he licked it delighted when Tala's long fingers went to his hair and the pale chest arched a little noise coming from Tala.

Closing his mouth around the hard nub he sucked playing the other between his fingers, he could feel Tala looking down, the harsh breaths and gasps were tickling his skin and the frail hand in his hair was pushing him unto the delicious chest some more.

Moving Tala's still present shirt to the sides and down the delicate shoulders he pulled away simply having to see the beauty in his grasp and he did like it, the pale skin was so alluring and beautiful the petite structure making him imagine how exactly he would have Tala and the two rosy nipples just begged him to get his mouth back on them.

Tala however was looking at him through half lidded blue eyes gasping for air, Kai could see Tala trying to collect himself, trying to straighten up, trying to look like he didn't just make out.

"Kai..." Kai liked his name sounding like that all breathless and near wanton. He decided it was time to move on a bit, his palm laid on Tala's crotch pressing down.

"Ahhh...nnn..." and that was the first real moan he heard from Tala a little shocked and a little sounding like 'oh don't do that Kai' but it was the loveliest sound he had heard and it did make his cock twitch in his jeans.

His fingers caught the jean button and as soon as it did Tala's hand caught his wrist. "Kai, no...no, no stop! We can't do this!"

Kai breathless himself returned to Tala's lips taking the lower between his for a second to lick it. "Yes we can..." his hand pushed Tala's aside returning to the button popping it open before the beauty could grab it again.

"Kai...nnn-no..." the shrink gasped out clutching on his wrist as a lifeline as he pulled the zipper down swiftly not missing the moan when Tala's visible erection gained more space, his hand fondled the nicely hard cock through the boxer briefs the shrink was sporting, this seemingly rendered Tala uncaring for the time being, the redhead threw the head backwards moaning and bucking into his massaging hand pulling Kai closer by his shoulders, Kai smirked to himself when Tala's fingers grabbed his shirt tugging on it as if trying to tear it right off of him.

"You want it too Tala..." he whispered huskily grabbing the redhead around the shoulders pressing their chest together diving for a kiss and diving into Tala's boxers with his hand swallowing down the shocked moan-like yelp when his fingers grasped the hot arousal giving it a encouraging squeeze before he stroked.

Tala's arms wrapped around his neck fingers fisting his hair as the redhead returned his hungry kiss with fervor, hot tongues sliding together and low grunts filling the room as Kai's fingers kept stroking the hard shaft till he felt wetness leak from the tip.

When they parted the next time Tala didn't try to say anything and Kai was pleasantly surprised and majorly turned on when the pale fingers battled with his shirt buttons undoing the two first before a shudder shook the lean body perched on the desk and Tala's fingers faltered clutching into his black shirt, two more buttons popped open and fell to the floor somewhere, but Tala seemingly didn't even register the damage done to the shirt, the pale hands laid on his now exposed chest and stroked with the cock in Kai's hand twitching and leaking more pre-cum.

"S-stop...I'm..." Tala was whimpering returning his short kisses halfheartedly the fragile hips now jerking into his stroking hand rather roughly.

Kai smirked against the plump lips. "Already?" he teased squeezing the shaft in his hand harder at the tip dragging a loud moan out of Tala's parted gasping lips, the blue eyes squeezed shut the black eyelashes fluttering on crimson cheeks.

"Ah... you're supposed to...take it as a...ahh...compliment."

Kai chuckled breathlessly. "I am..." he stopped his hand taking it out of the boxers before he kissed the Gorgeous again and then grabbed the jeans tugging them down.

Tala's hands interrupted but he was ignoring them fighting with the incredulously tight piece of clothing. Seriously it was Kai versus jeans for now and Tala's squirming wasn't helping.

"Kai...stop, damn you...are you really intending to...ummh... fuck me on the desk..."

Victory, Kai fought the jeans down creamy thighs and delicate knees revealing Tala's smooth slender legs he rashly nudged Tala's shoes off and sighed rather happily throwing the jeans to the side. Returning between the quivering legs he pressed his own hardness against Tala's boxer covered one and stole a short kiss. "Yes..." was all he said pushing on the delicate chest.

Tala landed on the paper covered desk surface with a squeak and tried to get up just to be kept down by Kai's hand, Tala growled weakly yelping when Kai's hand returned on the bulge and he hoisted one of the slender legs over his shoulder turning his head to kiss the inner thigh with his parted lips letting his tongue taste the almost white skin.

Tala was now looking at him all flustered and breathing harshly, as Kai's kisses steadily moved upwards till his lips grazed the still covered cock.

"Kai..." it came out as a breathless whisper from Tala's kiss swollen lips and Kai growling in answer pulled the black briefs down discarding them on the floor before he returned in his position perching both Tala's legs over his broad shoulders now looking down at the proudly standing pink cock producing drops of creamy liquid.

The picture of the beautiful shrink spread open for him like this was mind-blowing, he noticed his own body shake in need and his cock was throbbing against its clothe prison demanding attention and freedom.

Savoring the sight his hand slid over Tala's chest, his eyes following the moves, watching the lean muscles quivering under his touch, groaning he hunched down his tongue poking out, he gave a sure pressing lick to Tala's erection from the base to the very tip gathering up the salty liquid.

"Nn...ahh... Kai..." those moans still sounded slightly shocked but they were also needy and Kai supposed Tala felt pretty much like himself at the moment, not caring about anything else.

He took the pink head in his mouth careful not to scrap it with his teeth, he sucked gently, his lips jerking into a smirk seeing Tala finally throw the head back and let out the moan parting the wet plump lips the eyelashes fluttered in pleasure and Tala's hand found his hair sliding through, the other clutched the edge of the desk as he let his mouth take in as much as he could and started to bob his head up and down that's when Tala's whimpers and moans broke loose and god, how Kai loved them all.

He could tell that Tala didn't care anymore when the heels dug in his back and the hand in his hair was trying to push him down roughly with the delicate hips jerking upwards, he kept them down though not fond to choke and gag but he sucked harder till he heard the keening sounds emitted by the beauty, that's when he had to fight to pull back from the needy cock.

Tala wasn't pleased, the redhead growled at him and seemingly tried to glare, which didn't look very dangerous since Tala was all flushed with messed hair and breathing heavily a pleading look in the lidded blue eyes. Though he was sure he didn't look much different, his hands shaking slightly he opened his own jeans just to relieve the tension a bit growling when his boxer covered cock sprung out as soon as he pulled down the fly.

"Don't suppose you have lube here, eh?" he asked licking his own fingers before he leaned down to suck on the pale neck while his digits sneaked between the spread legs now around his waist and found the little wrinkled pucker pressing on it with two of his slick fingers.

"Ahh... Kai...no, damn it... I don't have lube...I don't...nnh usually fuck...with... my patients."

"Good..." Kai breathed out pushing his fingers inside the tight heat, pressing his lips on Tala's to silence the loud yelp, the beauty whimpered in his mouth squirming as he kept wriggling his questing digits trying to get deeper and deeper.

But Tala was kissing him back and Tala was hanging on to him almost desperately, the slender legs around his hips pulled him in and the arms around his neck didn't let him pull back, so he thought it was okay and slowly added the third finger wincing at the poor wetness.

Pulling back from the gasping and now moaning lips he pressed his hot face into Tala's neck trying to calm himself as he stretched the tight muscles, he was so hard it hurt.

"Ahhh, Kai...mmm!" Kai instantly knew he has hit the sweet spot, the delicate body under his arched and jerked the little backside pushed back on his digits roughly and Tala let out the neediest sound he had heard, ever. The redheads hands sneaked under his still present shirt on his back and dug the nails in his skin, Kai moaned himself when Tala's head lifted and teeth clamped on the skin of his neck biting him not overly gentle...

That bite did what Tala surely wanted it to do, he pushed his fingers in roughly causing a pleasured scream erupt from the shrink.

"K-Kai... enough..."

He agreed, pulling his fingers out and groaning when he straightened and Tala too sat up licking sucking and biting his neck as he pulled down his boxers letting his dripping sex bounce free standing Tall and thick and proud.

He couldn't resist the smirk tugging at his lips when Tala looked down at him with the blue eyes widening.

"The boat's big enough for you babe?" okay he was being naughty, but the blush on Tala's cheeks increased so it was worth it.

"T-titanic...let's hope it won't...sink suddenly..."

"Oh believe me it won't..." he assured with a smirk licking his own fingers before he reached down smearing the saliva and his own pre-cum over his length shuddering at his own touch. "Lay back or turn around... your choice."

"Oh so _now_ I can make a choice?" the redhead teased already laying back on the table and hoisting the perfect legs upwards where Kai grabbed them stroking them and guided them around his hips, he leaned down not feeling awkward in the least as he looked into the bright lust clouded eyes his fingers guiding his swollen cock to the prepared opening rubbing the tip against it feeling the muscles ready to let him inside.

He moved slowly nudging himself inside as carefully as he possibly could trying to muffle the whimpers coming from the beauty with his own lips but he didn't stop... his hand grabbed on a luscious ass cheek lifting Tala's backside barely off the table to gain better access and buried himself within the incredible tightness and heat, his own eyes closing and rolling backwards despite Tala's muffled yelp of pain.

He stilled pulling back and eyeing the flushed pretty face under his... Tala's eyebrows were knitted and the blue eyes closed but they opened shortly looking into his own crimson orbs as he rolled his hips gently repeating the movement to let Tala adjust to his size while he couldn't break away from the blue gaze even if he would want to.

After few moments he had managed to get himself fully sheathed and he tried his very best not to lose it keeping his moves as little and gentle as possible, a little gasp from Tala got his attention and his eyes narrowed, he leaned closer to the flushed cheeks and rolled his hips again this time a bit harder.

Tala moaned and lifted the head off the table catching Kai's lower lip with the white teeth. "Start moving for real Kai..."

Thank god...

He did as told pulling his cock out to the tip and pushing himself back inside starting a pleasantly moderate pace for both of them it was only after the beautiful shrink started to moan under him and arch into him meeting his thrusts, Kai straightened up grabbing hold of Tala's delicate hips slamming himself into the beauty hard.

His libido went wild seeing the redhead arch on the desk beautifully and mewl out his name wriggling the pretty ass on his cock Tala's hands knocking objects off the desk left and right as Kai started a whole other pace pounding inside with their sweaty skin smacking together.

Tala's head was moving to the sides, the eyes closed and the body shivering and twitching squirming under Kai in the most delicious way.

"Mm Tal... fuck, you feel good." He rasped put wishing his black shirt wouldn't be left on, his sweat was soaking it and he was way too hot having his jeans still on too, but still this was surely the best sex of his life.

Crazed he kept driving into the petite form under him, sprawled over the desk, Kai's hands grabbed around Tala's ankles, he smirked about the little yelp when he spread the beauty open more, if Tala wanted to scold him or object about the exposed feeling it was forgotten as Kai slammed in hard and rough pleased when Tala screamed for him.

The sounds drove him mad with pleasure.

Tala's expression forced him closer to his orgasm with the speed of light, thankfully the beauty seemed the same.

"Oh god, Kai...ahh I'm...so close...nnn...Kai..."

"Yes babe, me too..."

It was a short exchange but Kai let go of the thin ankles and leaned back over the shrink one hand holding a fragile hip and the other supporting his weight on the table.

Another kiss and his hand on Tala's dripping cock was all it took the beauty wailed in his mouth pulling back, and jerking the hips spurting the hot seed unto his hand and their stomachs.

"Kai..."

Kai definitely wanted to hear his name sounding like that again.

The tightness clutching him got just too much and he could barely move but it was okay since he was coming too and hard... hoping the beauty didn't mind much about him cumming inside. He was growling Tala's name pressing his sweaty face in the swan-like neck maybe biting down, he couldn't tell because his mind was blown...

When they both went limp, Tala laying there and he more or less laying on Tala with all gis upper weight, he almost chuckled thinking about the mess they had made, Tala's papers were everywhere including sticking to their sweaty skin and he was sure Tala will kill him for it as soon as the beauty will regain his senses, for now the shrink was just breathing there not a sign of worry on the beautiful face.

"Holy _shit_!"

Kai's head snapped to the side just like Tala's did... it was Bryan of course...standing in the door and looking at them with the lilac eyes widened and the jaw hanging down before a grin stretched on the handsome face and it sure was a _wide_ grin.

"Shut the door!" Tala screeched and Kai was sure he was deaf now with one ear but having a bit of sanity he tried to glare at Bryan and keep Tala in place at the same time having no intention to show Bryan that they were well, still kind of connected.

"Get out dude!" Kai growled and Tala was randomly picking up a bunch of pens throwing them at the already closing door.

"Oh god... I'm embarrassed..." Tala murmured lowly leaning up on the elbows looking down between them. "Kai... there's _documents_ sticking on my back and ass and I'm pretty sure I will castrate you for this...get off!"

Kai moved away grabbing napkins meant for tearing up patients pulling out a handful he intended to wipe the beauty off but Tala squeaked and grabbed the white tissues from his hands cleaning himself, Kai shrugged and cleaned himself before tucking himself back in his jeans.

Smiling sheepishly he pealed few sheets of paper off of the shrinks pale back and dared to slide his fingers through red locks.

With a little cough he retreated picking up Tala's clothes of the floor and passing them to the gorgeously and sexily flustered shrink.

And then he was watching Tala stand up on shaky legs and pulling on the clothes he smirked when he noticed the red cheeks, Tala maybe was a psychiatrist but it didn't mean he could avoid feeling shy and Tala felt shy, Kai could see it.

He stepped close helping the redhead with the little blue buttons.

"What now, Tala?"

"You're asking me Kai? Because I was about to ask you the same..."

He guessed it was okay that Tala felt a bit pissed at him, he did after all kind of...err...force this... a bit.

"I guess this means my therapy is over..." he stated and almost flinched when Tala looked up to him the blue eyes sharp now and almost...threatening.

"That's it? You fucked me and now you say...it's over?"

"No, no... I mean, I can't be your patient now can I, which means I can ask you out for a date...right?"

The smile was sudden and warming and brilliant... the smile was just perfect.

"Yes you can..."

"Perfect..." he breathed out before sealing his freshly licked lips unto Tala's with new hunger devouring the tasty mouth as if for the first time.

There was a knock on the door and Tala surprised him by pulling back and chuckling. "_Now_ he knocks!"

Kai chuckled too cringing when the shrink not stepping away from him called for Bryan to enter, Kai's arms still wrapped around the delicate body possessively. Bryan opened the door with a grin not looking awkward even slightly.

"Oh you're finished...good... I hope you realize you can't blame me for barging in Tal, you _were_ screaming!"

Tala was visibly melting the pretty face off looking anywhere but Bryan and Kai.

Kai however looked at Bryan then with narrowed eyes but the body builder apparently was immune and just winked at him naughtily sliding the lilac eyes over his chest and then chuckling. "Aww Tala-foxy ripped your shirt..."

"Bryan, get the fuck out!" Tala screamed stepping forward then paling and shutting the blue eyes in pain, Kai's arms tightened their grip on the hotheaded redhead and tried to give a warning look to Bryan managing only a smirk feeling all too smug because well, Tala did rip his shirt.

"Yeah sure but it's sort of time to head home... and since you're always giving me a lift..."

Kai shook his head in denial not even looking at the shrink in his arms. "You can take Tala's car, I'll take him with me..."

"Kai..." Tala beamed at him half scolding half pleasantly surprised.

"Shut up, you're coming with me... I'll get you here tomorrow morning no problem!" he growled out pressing a light kiss on Tala's lips not caring if Bryan was there or not, somehow he thought the guy didn't mind.

"Great... hey Kai, does that means you're cured? Won't be seeing you around here anymore?"

Reluctant about pulling away from the sweet lips he groaned. "I'm cured... but I'm afraid you'll be seeing me around plenty if I have anything to say about it."

"Great... enjoy... and see ya tomorrow... Tal, I canceled your first appointment tomorrow... ten o clock you should be here though." with that said Bryan left offering them his last naughty grin, Kai could hear Bryan murmuring something about bloody hot sight and fucking on the table being damn kinky.

Blue eyes beamed at him when the door closed. "Bryan likes you Kai...he's usually much more protective."

"Yeah... I like him too but I'm much more interested in you...so, do you like me Tala?"

Funny how they just had sex, hot and sweaty and with a kink yet Tala blushed and looked away from his eyes hearing a simple question like that.

"We just... had sex Kai... I don't have sex with someone I don't like."

"C'mon lets go... I'm gonna take you for our first date, which is going to be my shower."

Grabbing the giggling shrink by the wrist they left the office.

...

In Kai's car Tala seemed uncomfortable and fidgety sitting in the passenger's seat and staring at him with the blue eyes. Therefore Kai was speeding.

"Stop looking at me like that, it makes me think you didn't have enough."

"I didn't."

Kai's foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. He didn't have enough either.

"Concentrate on the road Kai..." with that said the shrinks delicate hand sneaked on his jeans stroking the inner tight creeping to his cock who got very interested starting to awaken.

"God Tala, stop... I don't want to die in a car crush now."

"Then keep your eyes on the road."

The hand pressed on his half hard erection squeezing.

"Nn Tala seriously stop, we're almost there."

Tala's hand obligingly retreat and of course Kai let out a displeased growl which made Tala chuckle in return.

"Kinky little tease."

"You bet."

...

In Kai's residence the shower suddenly seemed just too far away and they found themselves slumped down half naked with entangled limbs and racing hearts against the wall near to Kai's bedroom after having Tala up against the wall Kai was breathless and dizzy with ecstasy.

"You have a nice house... and I'm all sticky Kai..." Tala breathed out near his ear still straddling his hips with Kai still resting into Tala.

"I still intend to get us in the bathroom somehow... I just can't move right now..." Kai groaned out lazily kissing Tala's sweaty neck amazed by how the taste made his just sated cock twitch with new spark of interest, his fingers into Tala's silky hair curled wanting to feel the beauty more and more.

"Did you rip my shirt as revenge?" Tala chuckled out stroking his naked back gently a cute chuckle was born when Kai just grunted.

"Now you'll have to take me for my place tomorrow morning I can't go to work with ripped and...soiled clothes."

"That's no problem babe... don't think about it..."

"Kai...?"

"Mm?"

"You sound really tired...yet you're getting hard..."

He growled realizing Tala was right, thankfully his energy was back and he could carry his ex-shrink for the shower.

...

It was only ten o'clock when they were both in Kai's bed sticky and sweaty all over again and nearly passed out from the bouts of rather rough sex.

"Kai?"

"Yes babe?"

"This time really enough..."

"Yeah..." Kai agreed smirking and pulling the little sexy devil close wrapping his muscled arms around the sated body.

"I think I have cumm in my hair..."

"You're pretty much covered in it Tal..."

"It's kind of... gross."

"Shush... I'll wake you with a nice hot bath ready for you..."

"Mmm..."

...

Kai awoke gasping for air and trembling having had one of his worst nightmares ever about Tala being tortured before his eyes, he looked around the nearly pitch-black room in a state of panic his eyes wild.

Lean and firm body pressed against his side and gentle fingers stroked his hair away from his eyes. "Shhh..." Tala comforted him sounding still half asleep he was pulled back down on the sheets where he received a sleepy and gentle kiss. It relaxed him and when Tala settled back against his side he wrapped his arms around the lithe form sighing but he couldn't fall back asleep.

"Kai?" Tala murmured near his ear nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes?"

"Go back to sleep, I won't run away, I'll be right here..."

Kai was sleeping after few moments.

...

And Tala didn't lie...Tala was there when he woke up... Tala kept being there by his side just as he was by Tala's side...

He owed Tyson big time...

...

_Holy... mother... of... GOD! I'm done.  
-Author passes out-_

_AN_: _so... that's that. _

_Uhh but I really enjoyed writing Kai...and Tala...and Bryan... come to think of it they would be awfully hot all together :o...threesome...*cough* so yeah... review...and thank you!_

_Mettlei. _


End file.
